


Positivo

by KingOfMisery



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Drama, Español | Spanish, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Top Victor Nikiforov, Tragedy, VictUuri, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfMisery/pseuds/KingOfMisery
Summary: "— Vamos a jugar algo." Aquellas fueron las palabras de su mejor amigo al momento que le entregó el lápiz y el papel, ahora él se había dedicado a escribir esa lista la cual prometió cumplir, y con una sonrisa que ocultaba lágrimas amargas lo juró, "brilla para él"."— Yuuri, no importa lo que pase[...]. Brilla, y yo prometo proteger ese brillo por siempre."Fanfic de Yuri!!! on ICE. Victuuri. Universo alterno donde Yuuri practica danza, y Víctor sigue siendo un gran patinador.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia general: Este fic contiene violación (Solo en el prólogo) y contenido para mayores de edad, si están de acuerdo con ello pueden leerlo, si no lo están e igual lo leen pues no me hago responsable; si son menores de edad y de igual forma lo leen pues qué rebeldes son 7u7 (?). Este fanfic es un AU Victuuri, no contiene ninguna otra ship. Todo lo escrito en este fic fue previamente investigado, nada de lo que está aquí es un invento, pasé días leyendo sobre el tema y demás para traer una buena historia. No daré más advertencias porque sería spoiler. Lamento cualquier error de ortografía o dislexia. Reclamos a mi persona.
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.
> 
> Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery. Historia con derecho de autor.
> 
> FAVOR DE NO ROBAR, RE-PUBLICAR EN REDES SOCIALES U OTRA PLATAFORMA O FORO, NO ADAPTAR A OTRO FANDOM NI TOMAR LA IDEA, RESPETEN EL TRABAJO DE LOS OTROS ASÍ COMO LES GUSTARÍA QUE RESPETARAN EL SUYO. ESTE FANFIC ÚNICAMENTE SE ENCUENTRA EN FANFICTION, AO3 Y WATTPAD Y SOLO PUEDE SER PUBLICADO POR LA CUENTA KINGOFMISERY, SI DESEAN TOMAR PARTE DE LA IDEA FAVOR DE PREGUNTAR. GRACIAS. <3

 

.

.

 ** _Ϟ_** **_~_** ** _Prólogo_** ** _~_** **_Ϟ_**

.

.

.

Los gritos de las personas hacían eco en el estadio con cada salto que el patinador realizaba, gritaban a coro su nombre, aplaudiendo y deleitándose con tan increíble presentación. Yuuri chocó con el hombro de dos personas, disculpándose en voz alta mientras intentaba avanzar para poder ver mejor, y al mismo tiempo ocultarse entre ese mar de gente. Dio un rápido vistazo al reloj negro que rodeaba su muñeca, aún parecía estar a tiempo para ver las últimas dos presentaciones, y si se retiraba antes de la premiación lograría llegar a tiempo al teatro, teniendo aún tiempo de sobra para practicar un poco y luego subir al escenario a competir.

Se detuvo al haber llegado al otro lado del graderío, observando a lo lejos al guardia que le buscaba, motivo por el cual se cubrió con su capucha, colocándose al lado de un hombre que hondeaba la bandera de Rusia al otro lado del barandal. Sus ojos se concentraron en aquella hermosa secuencia de pasos, la delicadeza en sus movimientos y lo bien que su cuerpo se sincronizaba con la pieza le parecía maravilloso, algo que casi nadie podía ni se atrevía a hacer. _Música con el cuerpo_. Apoyó ambas manos en el barandal, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el frente y quedando sobre la punta de sus pies, sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco al momento que el patinador realizó una combinación de tres saltos, por un momento creyó que había perdido el equilibrio y temió por lo peor, y menos mal se equivocó. Tras un giro combinado la música se detuvo, los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, así como el montón de regalos que comenzaron a llenar la pista de hielo.

El hombre a su lado alzó la bandera al momento que el patinador dejó la pista, y uno nuevo se deslizó hasta el centro, Yuuri buscó con rapidez entre los bolsillos de su sudadera el regalo que ante había comprado, un pequeño peluche de cachorro, castaño, con un lazo rojo en el cuello el cual tenía atada una rosa y un papel blanco doblado por la mitad; cuando encontró su bolígrafo se apresuró a escribir en este, escuchando la voz que indicaba la puntuación de la presentación, y luego anunciaba al competidor ruso. La música comenzó cuando terminó de firmar, guardó el bolígrafo sin despegar la vista del hielo, deleitándose con esa nueva presentación.

Aquel patinador sin duda era de sus preferidos, el motivo por el cual se había arriesgado en asistir antes de una competencia, y por el cual se había colado sin haber comprado un boleto. Cuando escuchó que la competencia tendría lugar en Tokio sintió una felicidad inmensa, como si su mundo se hubiese vuelto una fantasía, algo irreal; lo irreal fue cuando supo la fecha, la misma de su competencia de danza, con unas cuantas horas de diferencia. Lloró, reclamó, rogó y hasta hizo una huelga de hambre para poder asistir —la cual dejó a las doce horas cuando su madre le ofreció su platillo preferido—, pero su maestra fue firme con su decisión, _No permitiré que dejes algo tan importante como tu carrera por tu simple fanatismo, la danza va primero_.

Y allí estaba ahora, a menos de dos horas de su presentación en la competencia de danza, a kilómetros de distancia del teatro, siendo buscado por tres guardias e ignorando su posición por estar embobado con el programa que se daba ante sus ojos. Sonrió cuando por un momento creyó encontrarse con los ojos del profesional, escuchando a la lejanía el grito de un hombre el cual captó la atención de todos, menos la suya. No se volteó hasta que escuchó algo caer, viendo a dos guardias corriendo en su dirección, y al notar que la música estaba a punto de culminar supo que era momento de su —forzada— retirada.

— Por favor, ¿Podría arrojar esto por mí? —Le pidió al señor que tenía al lado, quien asintió confundido, sosteniendo el borde de la bandera con su codo y tomando con la mano libre el peluche. — ¡Gracias!

Se echó a correr, volviendo a empujar personas en el camino, repitiendo una y otra vez _perdón_ , más en inglés que en japonés. Logró evadir a los guardias, y cuando dejó atrás el graderío escuchó a la gente gritar ante el final del programa, lamentándose por no haber sido capaz de verlo completo. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo a unas cuantas calles del lugar, ocultándose en un callejón para apoyarse en la pared y recuperar el aliento.

Su teléfono vibró, con calma lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, comenzando a caminar por las calles menos frecuentadas, no quería toparse con esos guardias aunque no pareciera que le fuesen a seguir tanto. Vio la pantalla, tragando en seco al leer el nombre de su hermana, aun dudando deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y acercó el aparato a su oído.

— _“Yuuri, ¿Dónde diablos estás?”_ — La voz de Mari sonaba preocupada, no la podía culpar, se había escapado de casa para poder asistir a la competencia donde estaría su ídolo, descuidando la propia. — _“Papá no es el único que te quiere golpear con el objeto que tenga a la mano, ¿Sabes?”_

— Lo lamento, necesitaba dar una vuelta, tomar aire fresco. —El silencio de su hermana le hizo entender que no le había creído, de seguro había alzado una ceja, como siempre que Yuuri le mentía. Suspiró pesado, cruzando en una calle. — Bien, lo lamento, yo… Necesitaba ir, Mari.

— _“Eres un irresponsable, ¿Ya te lo había dicho?”_

— Pero llegaré a tiempo, te lo prometo, no estoy tan lejos.

— _“Los niños de tu edad no tendría que ir solos por Tokio.”_

No le pudo refutar, al final de cuentas solo tenía dieciséis años, lo máximo que podía recorrer solo era el camino a la escuela, la biblioteca y los restaurantes más cercanos, así como a la escuela de danza —aunque esta quedaba a un par de calles de su casa—.

— Perdóname, Mari.

— _“Descuidado. Eres un tonto.”_

Ambos rieron, primero Yuuri, luego su hermana le acompañó. — Lo sé, por eso soy tu hermano.

— _“Te golpearía si pudiera. ¿En cuánto vienes?”_

Yuuri volvió a observar su reloj, cruzando nuevamente para encontrar una calle principal.

— Menos de una hora.

— _“Vendrás en taxi, ¿Cierto? Mamá dice que tomes un taxi.”_

— Lo haré. Saldré a la calle principal, te llamo cuando esté por llegar.

— _“Hecho. No tardes, quiero verte ganar.”_

Ambos hermanos rieron antes de cortar la llamada, Yuuri volvió a guardar su teléfono en el mismo bolsillo, acomodándose su sudadero.

— Niño. —Alguien le llamó por detrás, haciendo que se detuviera por solo unos segundos, acelerando luego el paso. — Te voy a disparar si no te detienes.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Yuuri detuviera su andar, girándose sobre sus talones y encontrándose con un hombre alto, claramente un extranjero, quien llevaba un pantalón de lona roto y un impermeable que parecía ser verde, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas; mucho más alto que él, tal vez un metro ochenta, para su sorpresa no tenía mucha barba, solo una que intentó ser de candado. Tal y como dijo, sostenía un arma en su diestra, y la mano libre se encontraba extendida hacia él, con la palma hacia arriba.

— Dame el maldito teléfono y todo tu dinero.

Yuuri se apresuró a obedecer, entregándole su billetera y celular, rogando por que el temblor en sus manos no fuera tan obvio. Se acercó para dejar las cosas en su mano, y al encontrarse con su mirada notó lo obvio: Estaba drogado.

— Dame todo. —Repitió, agitando su mano y acercándole más el arma, haciendo que Katsuki llevara ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza. — Es una puta orden.

— E-eso es todo. —Tartamudeó, retrocediendo lentamente hasta chocar con la pared, siendo seguido por el mayor. El hombre le examinó de pies a cabeza, alzando ambas cejas mientras poco a poco bajaba el arma, guardando lo robado en sus bolsillos.

— Buen chico. ~ —Canturreó mientras se giraba, comenzando a caminar hacia la calle principal, guardando el arma entre su pantalón. — Muy bien chico.

Lentamente Yuuri comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a encontrar otra calle para salir y reportar lo ocurrido, así como conseguir una forma de volver al teatro. Se detuvo en seco cuando le sujetaron por la muñeca, y algo le golpeó en la espinilla, haciendo que cayese de frente contra el suelo, sosteniéndose con la mano libre y sintiendo un dolor horrible recorrer su brazo entero.

— ¿A dónde vas? Bonito. ~

Yuuri se removió, incorporándose y empujando con la mano libre al mayor, logrando que le soltara, pero segundos después acabó acorralado contra la pared. Sus piernas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento caería sobre sus rodillas, tenía miedo, su pulso hacía eco en sus tímpanos y sentía el sudor caer por su frente. El hombre alzó su diestra, y en menos de un segundo su puño se estampó contra su pómulo, tirándolo al suelo.

Se intentó levantar, pero una patada en el estómago le robó todo impulso de hacer algo. Se recostó de lado, sujetando su estómago con ambos brazos y tomando posición fetal, sintiendo una nueva patada, esta vez en su espalda.

— ¡Levántate, mierda! ¡No compliques todo!

Una mano grasosa le tocó la frente, sujetándole del flequillo y arrastrándolo por la acera, llevándolo más lejos de la calle principal. Quiso gritar, pero el miedo y el golpe le habían robado el aliento.

Le obligó a levantarse, apoyando su cuerpo contra un basurero, llevando las manos al borde de su pantalón. Yuuri reaccionó y le asentó un golpe con el codo, buscando correr lejos, siendo detenido por una mano en su tobillo la cual le volvió a tumbar en el suelo. Se quiso arrastrar, pero el peso del cuerpo ajeno se lo impidió, sintió la erección del otro rozar su trasero, aquello le produjo asco y arcadas, así como lágrimas que le comenzaron a nublar la vista.

— ¡Basta! ¡Por-! —Sus palabras fueron detenidas por un golpe en su riñón, se mordió el labio inferior al sentir un segundo bulto rozar su cuerpo. _El arma_.

Sintió que algo fue introducido a la fuerza en su boca, llegándole casi a la garganta y aumentando sus ganas de vomitar. Intentó empujar aquella tela con su lengua, pero los dedos del otro la metieron más, dificultándole aquello, acallando así su voz.

Por más que lo intentó no logró apartar al otro, la posición en la que estaba le había dejado indefenso, con una mano contra su pecho, aplastada entre su cuerpo y el suelo; la otra sujeta por una de esas grasosas manos que se dedicaban a tocar su cuerpo bajo la tela, haciendo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Bajó su pantalón y ropa interior hasta sus muslos, intentó patalear pero los pies del otro le aprisionaron por los tobillos, inmovilizándole por completo. Pudo escuchar el arma ser colocada en el suelo, luego el cierre del pantalón del otro.

Su mirada acabó perdida en algún rincón oscuro de esa calle, su cuerpo ardió y sintió que algo dentro de él se desgarraba, sus gritos fueron acallados por la tela en su boca, la cual se encontraba manchada con una mezcla de lágrimas y saliva.

Dolía. Dolía tanto no haber obedecido. Dolía haber sido caprichoso, haber querido ver el patinaje en lugar de permanecer donde sus mayores le habían ordenado. Dolía, su pecho quemaba al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sentía sucio cada lugar que ese hombre tocaba o lamía. Su pómulo sangraba al igual que su labio, su estómago estaba revuelto y los golpes en su espalda empezaban a ser notorios.

En ese momento Katsuki Yuuri comprendió que no valía la pena arrepentirse, porque lo hecho, hecho está, y sus propias acciones lo habían arrastrado a ese doloroso infierno. Como un amargo castigo.

Al final de todo, Mari tenía razón, él era solo un niño. Un tonto niño.

.

.

.

Cuando su mirada se volvió a aclarar ya no había nadie, su cabeza dolía al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Se movió para quedar de lado, logrando por fin mover su brazo, sintiendo su mano entumecida. Permaneció en el suelo por un largo tiempo, retirando la tela de su boca con cuidado, dejándola a un lado y dejando salir el llanto, cubriendo sus labios con una mano, y con el brazo libre abrazó sus piernas. El oscuro manto nocturno seguía sobre él, sin una luna que le iluminara, solo con un par de estrellas visibles, entre ellas Venus, quién jamás le dejaba abandonado.

Luego de largos minutos llorando se sentó entre quejidos, sosteniéndose de la pared para levantarse y arreglar su pantalón, tambaleándose con poca fuerza hasta alcanzar la calle principal. Se acercó a un puesto de comida, casi cayendo un par de veces al no tener con qué sostenerse, pidiendo en un hilo de voz una moneda para poder llamar a alguien, notando cuán lastimada estaba su garganta.

— Me asaltaron. —Afirmó mientras la señora acercaba la mano a su pómulo, deteniéndola antes de siquiera rozarle, comenzando a buscar un poco de dinero para ayudarle.

No pensó en preguntar por la hora, de seguro ya eran más de las ocho, se atrevía a decir que ya iban a dar las nueve de la noche. No había llegado, no había competido.

Apenas alcanzó llegar a un teléfono público, apoyándose del mismo mientras sujetaba el auricular cerca su rostro, y con manos temblorosas marcaba el número. Timbró dos veces y la llamada fue tomada.

— M-mamá…

Escuchó a su madre sollozar al otro lado, hubo un silencio el cual aprovechó para calmarse y así no romper en llanto nuevamente.

— _“Por Dios, Yuuri, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te ocurrió algo? Estaba tan preocupada.”_

— Lo lamento. —Aclaró su garganta, arrepintiéndose al sentir un fuerte ardor. — Me robaron el teléfono y la billetera, me costó mucho conseguir dinero para llamar.

— _“Pero, Yuuri, llevas desaparecido por horas, casi me vuelvo loca.”_ —El llanto de su madre le hizo sentir peor, había sido tan irresponsable, un completo tonto.

— Perdóname… —Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas volvieron a humedecer su rostro. — Por favor, mamá, perdóname.

Lentamente soltó el auricular, llevando ambas manos hasta sus hombros para abrazarse a sí mismo, dejándose caer lentamente al suelo y volviendo a llorar. Dolía, en verdad le dolía.

.

.

.

El hombre frente a él apoyó ambos codos en la pequeña mesa de metal que les separaba, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado hasta hacer su cuello crujir, soltando un largo y pesado suspiro.

— Quiero ver si entendí. —El oficial comenzó a hablar, tomando la libreta donde había anotado el testimonio del hijo menor de los Katsuki, comenzando a leer tras soltar un quejido. — Te asaltaron, no sabes dónde exactamente, fue un hombre extranjero de aproximadamente metro ochenta, con impermeable verde con capucha, por la poca barba asumes es castaño, y tiene ojos marrón, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Apartó la mirada de la libreta para fijarla en Yuuri, este solo se limitó a asentir, permitiendo que el oficial continuara. — Este te robó tu billetera y tu celular, te amenazó con un arma y te golpeó en el rostro, luego huyó… ¿Algo que añadir?

Entreabrió sus labios, cerrándolos de forma inmediata para negar con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

— Bien, si eso es todo pondremos la denuncia, cualquier cosa informaremos a tu familia.

Se levantó para abrir la puerta de la oficina, invitando a Yuuri a salir y volver con su familia. Este salió en silencio y con la actitud más normal que pudo, encontrándose con su madre quien se apresuró a acariciar con cuidado el pómulo lastimado. Yuuri sonrió, y aquella sonrisa fue la más falsa que alguna vez le dedicó a su madre.

Al final no fue capaz, el miedo y la vergüenza le ganaron y acabó por callárselo todo. ¿Con qué cara le diría a sus padres que había sido violado? ¿Así era como el apellido de su familia se vería perjudicado, por un capricho suyo? Prefirió guardarlo todo y tomar ese castigo en silencio, no deseaba hacer sufrir más a su madre.

No solo había perdido la competencia esa noche, había perdido su dignidad y orgullo. Esa noche su cuerpo había sido corrompido y ensuciado, y esas manchas jamás abandonarían su piel, sin importar cuantas veces se limpiara, él siempre estaría sucio. Y prefería estar sucio él solo, y no toda su familia, prefirió ignorar la violación y evitar cualquier atención médica, minimizando los golpes como si el único existente fuese el de su rostro, aguantando el dolor y las lágrimas. Ya no tenía nada más que perder, y si mentir era lo único que le daría un poco de fuerzas por su familia lo haría, día y noche, sin importar nada de lo que pasase.

Al final, los hombres no se embarazan.

.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, es un gusto, yo soy King y llevaba ya mucho tiempo conteniendo las ganas de escribir algo para mi hermoso fandom de patinadores, so, es un gusto presentarme con este proyecto y 2,806 palabras de dolor para Yuuri ;; Mi hermoso bebé de luz, prometo que esta será la única violación que leerán en este fic, no pienso repetirle ese dolor a mi dulce cerdito —llora—. Además ésta es mi presentación en AO3, ¡Qué miedo y emoción! Espero que me tengan paciencia, soy nuevo y bastante torpe con esta plataforma. 
> 
> Bueno, espero que este proyecto sea de su agrado, tendrá mucho Victuuri, feels, amor y todo lo que pueda darles con letras. Este proyecto contendrá un prólogo y 25 capítulos, es el primer fic que planeo capítulo por capítulo, así que definitivamente no dejaré este proyecto tirado. Intentaré actualizar de forma frecuente, mi meta máxima es un capítulo cada 15 días, pero si puedo hacerlo antes mucho que mejor. De seguro hay errores de dislexia, ya cuando no sea la 1:55am revisaré el fic y corregiré errores, así que si ven alguno no duden en indicármelo.
> 
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este proyecto, gracias por leer y a quienes leyeron hasta aquí se ganaron un premio(?), cualquier pregunta que tengan sobre la trama de la historia pueden hacerla, no importa si implica spoiler, también se aceptan preguntas que no sean de la historia. También les invito a dejar un comentario y votar en la historia (Kudos~), les estaré eternamente agradecido. ¡Gracias!
> 
> Esta es la única nota de autor que dejaré, tal vez dejo una más en el primer capítulo y una corta en el capítulo 5, de ahí no hablaremos directamente hasta el capítulo 25, solo por comentarios. Well, eso es todo, gracias, su servidor se despide.
> 
> — KingOfMisery


	2. Piensa

 

.

.

**_Ϟ_** ** _~_** ** _Piensa_** **_~_** ** _Ϟ_**

.

.

.

La temporada de patinaje había acabado, y con ella su tiempo de espera y largos viajes. No esperó ni un día para volver a Detroit, añorando volver a los brazos de su amado, ser recibido con besos, lengüetazos y un caliente tazón de cerdo recién preparado. Llevaba ya más de tres años comiendo ese delicioso platillo, más de tres años desde que había conocido a ese joven en la escuela de danza de la ciudad.

En aquel tiempo se le había solicitado una presentación para un evento de caridad, aunque no se tratara de una competencia Nikiforov quería sorprender a la gente, deslumbrarlos y dejarlos deseosos de más. Fue así como decidió seguir el consejo de Chris y conocer a su amiga, Minako, una joven maestra de danza y dueña de una pequeña escuela allí en Detroit, muy amable pero temible, alguien que claramente congeniaba con su amigo. No tardaron en hacerse amigos cuando el alcohol se hizo presente, la mujer —aparentemente japonesa— le dijo que algunos de sus alumnos le podrían ayudar, pero que les tendría que dar tiempo suficiente para que aprendieran a dominar los patines, y que si alguno de ellos se llegaba a lesionar conocería su verdadera furia.

Así lo conoció, joven y tímido, confundiéndose entre los adolescentes de la clase, deslumbrando por la delicadeza y gracia en sus movimientos. No dudó ni un segundo cuando lo seleccionó junto a otros dos jóvenes para comenzar a practicar su presentación, tenía meses para ello, y les enseñaría a patinar hasta que sus pies sangrasen. Y así lo hizo.

La primera vez que probó ese tazón de cerdo fue una noche en la que la práctica finalizó pasadas las nueve de la noche, se ofreció a llevarle a casa en su auto para que no caminara bajo la lluvia, ignorando el hecho de que la llanta de su vehículo estaba pinchada. Pasaron casi una hora bajo el agua, intentando arreglar el problema antes de pensar en llamar a una grúa. Para suerte de ambos la casa del menor estaba cerca, un pequeño apartamento que compartía con su hermana, la cual no se encontraba allí esa noche; le prestó ropa y le permitió ducharse, así como utilizar su teléfono, cuando volvió un cálido plato de comida le esperaba. _Es el platillo especial de mi madre_.

Desde esa noche había frecuentado la casa del estudiante, así como otorgado mayor atención a la hora de las prácticas —a pesar de que antes ya era a quien más atención le dedicaba—. Ese joven de cabello oscuro y rasgos asiáticos logró conquistarle por completo, convirtiéndolo en un niño caprichoso, haciéndole desear tenerlo entre sus brazos por siempre. Sin duda alguna el gran Viktor Nikiforov, medallista de oro y representante de Rusia en el patinaje artístico, acabó enamorándose de un “don nadie”, un simple joven de veintidós años el cual estudiaba danza y participaba en unas cuantas competencias menores. No se podía explicar cómo era que ese joven aún no estaba en competencias nacionales o internacionales, la forma en que se movía y hacía música con su cuerpo le encantaba. Su baile era como una droga, su cuerpo entero era una droga. _Yuuri_ era su droga.

Tras la presentación tardó dos meses en recuperar la comunicación con el japonés debido a que tuvo que volver a Rusia, tuvo que recibir ayuda de Minako y un chico de su escuela que parecía ser su mejor amigo. No dudó en buscar apartamentos en Detroit, pasando por alto los reclamos de Yakov e ignorando los lloriqueos de Mila; luego de seis meses se mudó a Estados Unidos. Tardó tres meses en lograr que ambos salieran en una cita, tres más para lograr que el menor aceptara un beso de su parte. Dos veces recibió un rechazo de su parte, insistiendo en que no sabría llevar una relación, buscando huir de Viktor y al mismo tiempo rogando por sus caricias. Luego de nueve meses de lucha obtuvo el _sí_ que tanto esperó.

Tres meses bastaron para su primer ruptura, Yuuri no le supo dar una explicación, tan solo le dijo que _lo suyo no era posible_. Dos meses fueron suficientes para recuperar al japonés, quien entre lágrimas rogó que jamás se apartara de su lado, y esa misma noche Nikiforov lo prometió, sin la necesidad de tener un anillo de por medio. Luego de tres años desde que lo conoció había logrado tener a quien tanto deseó, aquella persona a la cual visitaría por sobre cualquier otra al volver de sus viajes, llenándole de besos y cenando _katsudon_ con él, quedándose una noche y luego partiendo junto a Makkachin para volver a su propio hogar, no sin antes dejarle un regalo a Yuuri y a su hermana.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Detroit ya eran más de las siete de la noche, Viktor sabía que Yuuri no estaría allí, él no le había indicado cuándo volvería, le gustaba sorprenderlo aunque sospechaba que alguien siempre le avisaba, porque cada vez que abría la puerta una cena ya le esperaba en la mesa. Se apresuró a recoger su equipaje, y tras tomar un taxi se dirigió al apartamento de Katsuki, aprovechando el trayecto para verificar que en su maleta estuviese el regalo que le había comprado.

Para Viktor seis meses de relación eran algo importante, más si se trataba de una relación con el chico al cual le había rogado, siendo él normalmente al que le rogaban. Por eso le había traído algo distinto, algo que no todos los días le podría comprar, porque no siempre se viaja a _Lyon_. Abandonó el vehículo tras pagar, tomando sus maletas y caminando hasta donde se encontraba la recepción, saludando al hombre tras el mostrador y avanzando hasta el elevador.

— ¿De nuevo le piensa sorprender?

Viktor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su mentón y su dedo índice se posaba sobre sus labios, mientras uno de sus párpados se cerraba. — Algún día voy a ganarle.

— Le avisaré a Mari, en ese caso.

Y tras aquellas palabras Nikiforov abordó el elevador, pasando entre sus dedos la etiqueta de su maleta.

Seis meses no eran nada comparado con los años que llevaba de conocer a Yuuri, con el tiempo había aprendido mucho de ese chico, así como Yuuri había aprendido sobre él. Sabía que el alcohol no era su mejor amigo, cuando bebía de más se transformaba en otra persona, y que su timidez e “inocencia” se esfumaban como si fuese la llama de una vela expuesta a una tormenta. También sabía que Yuuri era muy enfermizo, cualquier cosa le hacía mal, tenía gripe una vez al mes, a veces más, a veces menos, y era muy propenso a que empeorara en una neumonía. Era muy dulce y a veces romántico, aunque la vergüenza le lograba ganar y evitaba que sacara ese lado con frecuencia. Era fiel y soñador, alguien que puede caer diez veces y levantarse once, una total inspiración para Viktor.

El elevador se detuvo en el sexto piso, el ruso tomó el pasillo a la derecha y buscó la habitación _615_ , suponiendo que Mari ya le habría dejado abierta la puerta. Cuando se detuvo giró la perilla con cuidado, rogando porque Makkachin no le fuese a arruinar la sorpresa. Entró a la sala donde Mari le esperaba, ella se encargó de tomar sus maletas, mientras que Viktor caminaba hasta la cocina de la cual provenía un delicioso aroma. _De nuevo le informaron_.

Cuando estuvo detrás de su pareja le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto y alzar el cucharón que tenía en su diestra, soltando esa risilla que para Viktor era encantadora. Depositó un par de besos en su mejilla, meciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro sin apartar al menor, murmurando luego con voz baja y ronca un _“Estoy en casa”_.

— Vitya, bienvenido a casa. —Dejó el cucharón a un lado de la estufa, girándose para rodear el cuello del ruso con ambos brazos, dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

Viktor rió. Buscó los labios del japonés para darle el beso que le quiso dar cada mañana que estuvo lejos de él, cuando estuvo por hacerlo se encontró con la diestra del menor, acabando por besarle en la palma. Yuuri le apartó suavemente con la mano libre, encogiéndose de hombros antes de hablar.

— Perdón, estoy resfriado, no te quiero contagiar.

El ceño de Viktor se frunció. — ¿De nuevo? Cuando me fui apenas llevabas una semana de haberte curado. —Le acarició el cabello antes de besarle la frente. — Por favor, cuídate Yuuri, me preocupas.

Aquellas dulces palabras bastaron para que el menor ocultara el rostro en su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza y olvidándose de lo que tenía en la estufa. Permanecieron abrazados en silencio, saciando ese deseo que ambos habían tenido por tocarse, por escuchar la respiración ajena y sentir su calidez. Viktor había intentado llevarse a Yuuri un par de veces, pero Minako era muy estricta, no le perdonaría el provocar que Yuuri se ausentara a sus presentaciones.

Se separaron cuando Mari entró a la habitación, empujando con su cadera a su hermano menor y apagando la estufa. — No estropees la cena, bobo.

— Oh, perdón, perdón. —Se apresuró a ir por los platos, deteniéndose de golpe frente a la mesa la cual tenía encima tres vasos de vidrio y un jarrón con claveles que ya se comenzaban a marchitar. — Por favor, toma asiento.

Viktor volvió a la sala mientras Yuuri servía la comida, sacando distintas cosas de sus maletas, entre ellas un pequeño ramo de gardenias con los tallos envueltos en periódico húmedo y algo de plástico. Las dejó en la mesa, poniendo los claveles en el mueble junto al lavabo, cambiándole el agua no sin antes darle una rápida “lavada” al florero, devolviéndolo a la mesa y poniendo dentro las nuevas flores ya sin periódico. Cuando se dispuso a ir a tirar la basura Yuuri llegó con la comida.

— Oh, trajiste nuevas, que dulce.

— Sé lo mucho que les gusta tener flores.

— Bueno, es más gusto de Mari. —Rió de forma nerviosa, quitándose el delantal blanco que llevaba puesto y dejándolo en la cocina, volviendo para sentarse junto a Viktor en la mesa.

— Pero a ti también te gustan las flores. —Apoyó un codo en la mesa, posando su mejilla en la mano del mismo brazo. — A mí me gustan.

— ¿Tengo que regalarte flores yo también?

Ambos rieron, Viktor solo negó lentamente con la cabeza, acomodándose en la silla y recibiendo la servilleta que Mari le ofrecía. — Nah, déjame a mí las flores, contigo ya tengo hasta más de lo que merezco. —Buscó por sobre la mesa la mano de su pareja, tomándola y llevándola hasta poder posar sus labios en el dorso de la misma.

— Ya, tórtolos, coman. —Mari refunfuñó un par de veces, haciendo reír a Viktor.

Tras el primer bocado los halagos por parte de Nikiforov no tardaron en llegar, recibiendo como respuesta murmullos sin sentido alguno acompañados de un leve movimiento de cabeza. El resto de la charla fue entre Mary y Viktor, quienes se dedicaron a hablar sobre el viaje, _Lyon_ y los resultados de la competencia. Todo ese tiempo Yuuri no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Nikiforov, el todo lo que habían pasado juntos y el temor que aquello le había creado.

Sí, Yuuri había temido, había sentido miedo cuando notó que le estaba atrayendo otro hombre, negando mucho tiempo aquel sentimiento y su homosexualidad. Asoció aquello que sentía con un viejo suceso, recordando cosas que no veía más que en sus propias pesadillas, causadas por los recuerdos más tormentosos de su adolescencia. En todos esos años Viktor había luchado por acercarse, y él se había esforzado en construir una barrera por temor a sí mismo, al qué diría Viktor, cómo lo vería.

_Contigo ya tengo hasta más de lo que merezco_. Aquella frase le resultaba tan irónica, porque era él quien no se merecía la atención y amor de Viktor, era él quien debería estar agradecido, quien debería haber rogado por años para tener la atención del mayor. Su viejo ídolo, aquel hombre que siempre le robó más de un suspiro con sus impecables y asombrosas presentaciones. El que Viktor hubiese mostrado interés en su baile ya le había resultado irreal, y que lo mostrara hacia su persona parecía más un sueño del que jamás iba a querer despertar. Porque sí, Yuuri lo amaba, y a pesar de no merecerlo se quería aferrar a él, que fuera solamente suyo y él de Viktor; quería abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo y hacerle sentir lo que nadie más le pudiese provocar.

Pero estaba sucio.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Una mano en su mejilla le devolvió a la realidad, no había tocado su comida.

— Ah, descuida, estoy bien, solo… Pensaba.

Mari frunció ambos labios, no muy convencida con su respuesta.

— ¡Oh! Espera, te traje algo. —Aquella interrupción no sorprendió a los hermanos Katsuki, era normal que Viktor saliera con un nuevo tema para cortar la tensión que constantemente se creaba entre los dos cuando se trataba de lo que pensaba o sentía Yuuri. Se levantó tras beber un poco de agua, casi corriendo hasta donde estaban sus maletas, volviendo a la mesa y dejando en el centro una botella de _Guigal Côtes Du Rhône Rouge_ , y a un lado una caja de chocolates de _Les Quenelles de Lyon_. — No hay mejor regalo que algo para degustar.

Yuuri rió en voz baja, llevando una mano frente sus labios sin llegar siquiera a tocarlos. Tomó la botella, leyendo la etiqueta mientras su hermana examinaba los chocolates.

— Es de la añada del 2011, lo probé en un restaurante y decidí no volver sin una botella.

— Fuiste a dar un buen paseo, ¿No? —Dejó nuevamente la botella en la mesa, por fin probando un poco de su comida.

— Por eso es que quisiera llevarte a un viaje conmigo, a veces hago turismo.

Viktor tomó la botella entre sus manos, girándola por ambos lados antes de ir a guardarla. — Te la dejo, pero no pueden abrirla sin mi presencia.

— No prometo nada.

Yuuri le dio un pequeño golpe a su hermana por debajo de la mesa, ignorando sus quejidos y esbozando una dulce sonrisa. — Lo prometo, Vitya, lo beberemos juntos.

Viktor volvió a su lado, deseoso de besarle, teniendo que conformarse con darle un beso en la mejilla. Ya se había acostumbrado, hace ya casi dos meses que los besos entre ellos habían cesado, temía que lo suyo se estuviese comenzando a perder, pero los constantes detalles y gestos de Yuuri le hacían notar que era todo lo contrario. Casi siempre se debía a que Yuuri había enfermado, le decía que no lo quería contagiar, que sería malo para su carrera y podría perjudicarle en las competencias. Yuuri definitivamente se estaba haciendo el de rogar, y él no entendía el motivo.

Una fuerte tos seca le hizo apartarse de su pareja, se apresuró a entregarle una servilleta, acariciando su espalda en círculos mientras Mari le llevaba un vaso de agua.

— ¿Ya fuiste con el médico?

Yuuri asintió, controlando la tos para poder beber un poco. — Sí, me recetó medicamento, pero no parece funcionar del… —Tuvo que detener sus palabras al momento que volvió a toser, llevando su diestra a su pecho e inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente.

— ¿Te duele? —Mari llegó a su lado, claramente preocupada. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Yuuri, negando. — Bien, menos mal. Iré por tu medicina, no quiero empeores.

Cuando su hermana se retiró se inclinó de lado para poder posar su cabeza en el pecho de Viktor, recibiendo esas caricias en su cabello que tanto le calmaban. Estaba consciente de que lo que hacía estaba mal, mentir sobre su salud para evitar preocuparlos a ambos, ¿Pero qué otra le quedaba? No sería lo primero ni lo último sobre lo que mentiría. No diría nada, no hablaría sobre el constante dolor de cabeza y las náuseas que estaba teniendo, tampoco sobre su fatiga ni lo difícil que le resultaba respirar, solo era un resfriado, nada más, y así lo mantendría con tal de calmarlos a ambos y a sí mismo.

Suspiró con pesadez, sintiendo ese malestar en el estómago que le provocaba náuseas, acurrucándose más entre los brazos de su amado, recibiendo besos que jamás volverían a ser depositados en sus labios. Observó sus manos, y pudo notar lo sucio que seguía estando, sintió repulsión tanto por sí mismo como por sus mentiras, ¿Cuántas había dicho ya? ¿Cuántas cosas llevaba ocultas? Su vida era una total farsa, un asco, y lo sabía pero no le importaba, mientras tuviera a Viktor podría soportarlo todo.

Sería invencible.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posibles preguntas que se pueden estar haciendo:
> 
> \- ¿Por qué este salto en el tiempo tan grande?: La historia en sí no se iba a centrar en Viktor Nikiforov conociendo a un joven japonés que sufrió y practica danza, sino en… Otra cosa. Pero ya se desarrolla en la relación que tienen ellos dos.
> 
> \- ¿Por qué pusiste ese prólogo, si el fic trata de la relación entre Vitya y Yuuri?: Porque era necesario que supieran que Yuuri fue violado en su juventud, ¿Por qué? Pues porque de allí sale algo muy importante para la trama principal.
> 
> \- ¿No escribirás nada de cómo se conocieron?: Nope, con esto fue más que suficiente.
> 
> \- ¿Qué ocurrió con su violador? ¿La policía lo encontró?: Ese wey ya no importa, les aseguro ya está muerto, de seguro por sobredosis o por algo más, no spoiler.
> 
> Y eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier error será corregido durante estos días.


	3. Recuerda

.

.

 ** _Ϟ_** ** _~_** ** _Recuerda_** **_~_** ** _Ϟ_**

.

.

.

Se removió entre las sábanas de su cama al escuchar la alarma de su celular, sentía como si la misma le taladrara los tímpanos, aumentando el dolor de cabeza que ya le había durado bastante tiempo. Se sentó apresurándose a tomar el aparato, deslizando el dedo en la pantalla y desactivando la alarma, soltando un largo suspiro que fue seguido por una tos a la cual la acompañó la flema. Se apresuró a levantarse y correr al baño, tomando papel y tosiendo en este, pudiendo ver aquella secreción verdosa que lo único que logró fue aumentar las náuseas que ya traía. Se sentó lentamente en el suelo del baño, con la respiración agitada, algo tan simple como el recorrido desde su cuarto al baño le había causado fatiga; posó una mano en su pecho, intentando respirar de forma profunda, sintiendo ese dolor agudo que le hizo imposible seguir con la acción, volviéndole a provocar un ataque de tos.

Se levantó luego de un tiempo, posicionándose frente al lavabo y mojando su rostro para retirar el sudor que cubría su frente. Se sentía fatal, como si un camión le hubiese pasado encima, peor que cuando cayó del escenario a media presentación cuando tenía siete. Se secó con su camisa, caminando hasta volver a su habitación y tomar su teléfono, buscando entre sus mensajes hasta encontrar el nombre que necesitaba. Tecleó de forma rápida sobre la pantalla, cubriendo su boca con el cuello de su camisa al momento que volvió a toser.

Dejó el teléfono sobre su cama, buscando entre su armario la caja de chocolates que Viktor le había regalado tras volver de _Lyon_ , los había estado comiendo de forma muy lenta para su gusto, el sabor dulce luego de un tiempo lograba aumentar sus náuseas, llegando hasta a provocarle arcadas y haciendo que corriese al baño. Sacó uno de los pequeños chocolates, pasando su dedo por el blanco que lo cubría, llevándolo hasta sus labios y metiéndolo completo a su boca.

— Hey, bello durmiente. —Mari tocó dos veces la puerta abierta antes de entrar, llevando entre sus manos un plato hondo, Yuuri frunció la nariz ante la idea de volver a comer sopa. — Te traje la cena.

Volvió a dejar la caja en su lugar tras cerrarla, tomando asiento en su cama y recibiendo el plato, dejándolo a un lado sobre su mesa de noche. — Gracias, pero no tengo apetito.

— Vamos, enfermo que come no muere.

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risilla, no podía negar aquello; tomó nuevamente el plato con una mano debajo, y con la libre sujetó la cuchara, revolviendo un poco las verduras antes de llevarse una cucharada a la boca. _Insípido_.

— Tuviste esa alarma sonando todo el día, estuve tentada a venir a apagarla, no dejabas de posponerla. —Mari caminó hasta el pequeño escritorio que estaba en el cuarto de su hermano, sacando de una cajita un termómetro, tomando del bolsillo de su suéter un pequeño frasco de alcohol y un algodón. — Ya me había desesperado.

— Perdón, ni recuerdo haberme levantado a posponerla.

Posó el dorso de su diestra sobre la frente de su hermano, luego en sus mejillas y cuello para finalmente posarla sobre sus labios, indicando con un pequeño gesto que la besara. — Aún tienes fiebre.

Le permitió comer otro poco mientras humedecía el algodón con alcohol, pasándolo por el termómetro. Yuuri dejó el plato nuevamente sobre la mesita cuando comió la mitad, las náuseas seguían presentes y la tos no le permitía masticar tranquilamente. Mari chequeó el plato, notando que la mitad seguía allí, viendo a su hermano con una ceja arqueada, a lo cual este solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ya no tenía apetito.

Se sentó a un borde de la cama, con un solo gesto Yuuri separó ambos labios, levantando la lengua y permitiendo que su hermana posicionase el termómetro, luego la cerró. — Haz presión.

Se quejó entre dientes, cuando Mari hacía ese tipo de cosas le hacía sentir que volvía a tener siete años, recordando esas épocas en que sus padres salían por algún motivo, y él enfermaba, siendo atendido por su hermana. Aquellos recuerdos le llenaron de nostalgia, a veces quería volver a ser un niño, repetir esos bellos momentos donde no se tenía que preocupar por más que divertirse y estudiar, porque todo lo veían sus padres, hasta su salud.

Unos minutos pasaron y Mari volvió a la habitación, tomando el termómetro y chequeándolo mientras caminaba a la puerta. — Definitivamente aún tienes fiebre, sigues con treinta y ocho. —Comenzó a sacudir el termómetro, volteando a ver al azabache antes de tomar con la mano libre el tazón de comida. — Descansa, no quiero que sigas empeorando.

Yuuri asintió mientras se volvía a meter bajo las sábanas. — No te tapes tanto. —Fue lo último que dijo Mari antes de entre cerrar la puerta con su pie y abandonar la habitación, dejándole nuevamente sumido en la soledad y el ardor de su cuerpo.

Quemaba, podía sentir como de vez en cuando sufría escalofríos, y su cuerpo temblaba sin importar que tuviese tres sábanas encima y un sudadero puesto. A veces la flema le provocaba arcadas, y una que otra vez lograba que devolviese la poca comida que lograba ingerir.

Suspiró, tosiendo sobre su mano y sintiendo aquel viscoso fluido en su palma, teniendo que estirarse para tomar papel que su hermana le había dejado desde el día anterior en su mesa de noche, limpiándose la mano y los labios. Se acomodó, entrecerrando los párpados, recordándose una y otra vez que aún no estaba pasando por lo peor.

.

.

.

El timbre de su teléfono le despertó, nuevamente había dejado la mayor parte de la comida que Mari le había entregado, y los medicamentos habituales no parecían estar haciendo efecto.

Tanteó con su mano la mesa de noche hasta encontrar sus lentes, colocándoselos para tomar el aparato, lastimándose la mirada con el brillo de este, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla al leer el nombre que aparecía en esta.

— Vitya. —Habló en voz baja y ronca debido a la flema.

— “ _Mi lindo katsudon, ¿Cómo seguiste?”_ —La preocupación en el mayor era muy obvia en su voz, al fondo podía escuchar a Makkachin ladrar, como si pidiese que le mandara saludos de su parte —o simplemente quisiera la atención de Viktor—. — _“Mari me dijo que las medicinas no están haciendo efecto.”_

— Entonces ya sabes cómo seguí. —Bromeó, y la tos interrumpió su risa, casi haciéndole devolver los jugos gástricos que estaban en su estómago, porque comida ya no había.

— _“Estoy preocupado, es obvio que le pediré a tu hermana que me tenga al tanto de tu salud.”_

— Lo sé, Vitya, lo sé.

Se recostó lentamente sobre su cama, sentía como si su cabeza le fuese a estallar, el pecho le dolía de una forma terrible cada vez que inhalaba, el simple esfuerzo por respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir cansado.

— _“No me gusta que descuides de esta forma tu salud, Yuuri.”_ —Allí iba de nuevo, el típico regaño que Viktor le daba cada vez que sus resfriados empeoraban, regaños que aumentaban si llegaba a una neumonía o algo peor.

— Perdón.

— _“Sabes que te debes cuidar, eres muy propenso a enfermarte, con cosas tan simples como salir sin suéter te enfermas, si ya sabes eso ¿Por qué no te cuidas más?”_

— Lo sé, lo siento.

_— “No, si lo sintieras te cuidarías más, la salud no es un juguete Yuuri, nadie quiere que te pase algo malo, entiende eso.”_

A pesar de ser un regaño la voz de Nikiforov seguía siendo dulce, aunque un poco más seria, a veces se sentía incapaz de alzarle la voz a Yuuri para algo que no fuese llamar su atención o mostrarle que estaba emocionado por X motivo. El silenció se hizo presente, podía escuchar la leve y forzada respiración del japonés, aumentando aún más su preocupación; si estuviese allí con él le daría un abrazo y muchos besos en su frente,  buscando de forma desesperada hacerle sentir mejor. Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, se sentía tan impotente cada vez que Yuuri enfermaba.

Escuchó un sollozo, aquello le hizo sentir culpable. — _“Yuuri, lo siento si parezco duro, pero en verdad me preocupas. Te amo.”_

Yuuri negó con su cabeza, un gesto torpe si pensaba que el mayor no le podía ver a través de la llamada. — No es eso, tan solo es que tienes razón, Vitya… Lo siento. —Se disculpó en un hilo de voz, rompiendo en llanto, girándose para quedar de lado sobre la cama y poder abrazar su almohada con la mano libre.

— “ _Ya, ya, tranquilo, no llores más.”_ —La gentileza usada en su tono de voz logró cesar el llanto de Katsuki. — _“Vamos a salir de esto, te curarás y yo te haré tomar muchos cítricos.”_

Viktor rió, y luego de un rato se le hizo imposible no acompañar a su pareja, nuevamente siendo interrumpido por un ataque de tos que le dejó flema en la comisura de sus labios. Se levantó con dificultad, buscando el papel en su mesa de noche.

— Prometo cuidarme más.

 _Siempre lo dices_ , le quiso decir Viktor, pero prefirió soltar un tenue suspiro. — _“Promételo.”_

— Lo prometo.

— “ _Júralo.”_

— Viktor. —Yuuri reclamó con cierto canturreo, robándole una gran carcajada al ruso.

— _“Bien, ya lo dejo. Prométeme que te cuidarás hasta curarte, y que comerás bien.”_

— ¿Mari te lo dijo? —El silencio fue suficiente respuesta para su persona, su hermana siempre le contaba las cosas a Viktor, ya no era de sorprenderse. Se volvió a recostar, deslizando su mano por la pared que estaba a un lado de su cama, esbozando una tenue sonrisa. — Te amo.

Escuchó una pequeña risilla al otro lado de la línea, luego el tintineo que sabía provenía de la placa del collar de Makkachin cada vez que Viktor  le acariciaba. — _“Y yo te amo a ti.”_

Aquellas dulces palabras fueron suficiente, no necesitaron decirse adiós, _las despedidas son muy deprimentes_ , le había dicho una vez Viktor, cuando aún no eran pareja, y desde ese día ellos evitaban decir adiós cuando Nikiforov viajaba o charlaban por teléfono, un _te amo_ les era más que suficiente.

Cortó la llamada, dejando su teléfono junto con sus anteojos nuevamente sobre la mesa de descanso, frotando suavemente sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos. Dormir ya le había aburrido, pero sabía que su cuerpo no poseía las fuerzas para hacer algo diferente. _Con eso estás preocupándolos más_ , pensó en aquel detalle, su intención era no preocupar a Viktor ni a Mari, y justo ahora eso era lo único que estaba haciendo. Se dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, necesitaba dejar esa actitud lastimera, hacerles ver que ya estaba mejor, _hacerles creer que ya estaba mejor_.

Solo así podría hacer sentir mejor a Viktor.

.

.

.

 Sus pasos eran lentos y débiles, cada pocos metros se detenía, sujetándose de la pared más cercana, respirando con dificultad para recuperar el aliento y así volver a avanzar, repitiendo aquello como un ciclo infinito. Apenas había logrado engañar a Mari, haciéndola creer que su salud había mejorado, y como si la vida por fin le sonriera la fiebre había cesado, siendo este el único síntoma que realmente no podía ocultar. La fatiga era una “secuela”, o al menos con aquello la había logrado convencer, y luego de varios días de reposo logró conseguir escapar de su habitación. _Vamos a tomar un café_ , aquellas habían sido las entusiasmadas palabras que conformaban el texto que Phichit le había mandado esa tarde, ayudándole a abandonar el apartamento que compartía con la mayor de los Katsuki, pudiendo también despejar su mente.

Decir que llevaba meses sin ver a Phichit era muy poco tiempo, sus salidas habían disminuido cuando Yuuri dejó la danza, cesando cada vez más hasta llegar a ser nulas, pero no llevándose con ellas su comunicación. Un par de llamadas cada ciertos meses era lo que quedaba entre ellos, sumándole a eso las fotografías que Katsuki le solía comentar al tailandés en su cuenta de Instagram. Por ese motivo fue que no dudó en aceptar la salida con su amigo, ignorando el dolor de cabeza que le había botado toda esa tarde, el mismo que había provocado que le aplicara el visto a su pareja.

Cuando se asomó al café pudo ver a su amigo sentado en una de las mesas de afuera, tomándose fotografías que seguramente irían a su Snapchat. Cuando le vio se levantó, corriendo para envolver en un fuerte abrazo a Yuuri, y este último se contuvo para no mostrar su malestar, correspondiendo con un débil apretón.

— Yuuri, llevaba tanto sin abrazarte, ¿Estás más alto? —Comentó entre risas, caminando de la mano de su mejor amigo, llevándole a la mesa donde estaba sentado antes.

Yuuri agradeció el haber llevado un abrigo grueso y una bufanda, o su enfermedad empeoraría.

— No, no he crecido desde los diecinueve. —Soltó una risilla nerviosa, apartando la parte de la bufanda que cubría su boca y nariz, recibiendo de golpe el aire frío el cual le provocó un fuerte dolor en sus fosas nasales. — ¿Qué tal la academia?

Phichit alzó su diestra hasta la altura de su rostro, extendiendo todos sus dedos y formando un círculo con su dedo índice y pulgar. — Excelente, dentro de dos semanas haré una presentación, he estado practicando duro.

— Te iré a animar.

Un mesero llegó para preguntarles por lo que deseaban, Phichit pidió un cappuccino extra grande, mientras que su amigo se limitó a pedir un té.

— ¿Qué tal Minako?

— No deja de extrañarte, cada que entra alguien nuevo ella les compara con su _alumno estrella_.

Las mejillas de Katsuki se encendieron, la simple idea de que Minako le viese de esa forma le parecía irreal, una fantasía por parte de su profesora. En todos los años que estuvo estudiando danza junto a Minako en Detroit ganó diversas competencias, algunas en escenarios de otros estados, pero jamás logró ganar algo realmente importante, mucho menos conseguir una oportunidad en el extranjero. _Es porque te retiraste muy rápido_ , Viktor siempre le trataba de consolar con aquellas palabras, pero ambos sabían cuál era el verdadero motivo de eso. _Falta de talento_.

—Creo que está exagerando.

— Ella en verdad extraña tus presentaciones. —Chulanont apoyó un codo sobre la mesa, reposando su mejilla en la mano del mismo brazo. — Yo te admiraba. Yuri te admiraba.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, aquello trajo muchos recuerdos nostálgicos que invadieron su cabeza, aumentando el dolor que ya traía. Recordaba los viejos días en la academia, las risas y los regaños de Minako, los constantes reclamos que Plisetsky le hacía, el vitoreo de Yuuko y Phichit cada vez que le daban una participación en alguna competencia, por más pequeña que fuera. Recordaba la euforia por lograr terminar una coreografía, los nervios que le invadían antes de subir al escenario, los aplausos de la gente tras culminar su presentación y la satisfacción de saber que había dado lo mejor de sí. También recordaba las lágrimas derramadas tras perder una competencia, el dolor tras desguinzarse por un mal estiramiento, la sangre que llenaba sus medias cuando sus dedos se quebraban, el dolor de tener que seguir de puntillas, bailando aunque estuviese sangrando. Recordaba la pasión, recordaba también la frustración. _Recordaba el ballet_.

 Suspiró, sintiendo como le llevaban a ambos sus bebidas, Phichit agradeció y sacó su celular, tomándole una foto a la mariposa  que habían dibujado en la espuma de su bebida.

— Yuri… ¿Has sabido de él? ¿Cómo le está yendo? —Por fin se atrevió a hacer esa pregunta, una que había escrito mil veces en el chat de su amigo, pero que siempre había borrado antes de presionar _enviar_.

Phichit bebió un poco de su café, lamiéndose luego los labios para limpiar la espuma. — Bueno, he escuchado que le está yendo increíble, su debut como Senior fue una de las cosas más increíbles que se pudo apreciar en el mundo del patinaje artístico, algunos dicen que vencerá a Viktor. —Tras aquel comentario soltó una larga carcajada, volviendo la atención a su celular mientras movía rápidamente sus dedos por la pantalla. — Pero parece estar yéndole realmente bien, se ha vuelto famoso, ya ganó un oro pero no se ha enfrentado con los “más grandes”. —Dejó el aparato a un lado para hacer unas comillas con sus dedos.

— Me alegra mucho saber que está triunfando. —Sonrió de forma leve, jugando con el contenedor del té, dudando en si añadirle o no azúcar.

— Deberíamos irle a ver en su próxima competencia.

Yuuri alzó la mirada, negando lentamente mientras alzaba su taza, dándole un pequeño trago y rogando por que la flema no le hiciese vomitarlo luego. — No creo que a él le guste saber que asistí a una de sus competencias, más si consideramos que odiaba que yo lo viese bailar.

— Eso era porque te admiraba, le daba vergüenza que su ídolo le viera bailando. —Bebió lo último que quedaba en su taza, dejando la misma en la mesa, buscando su cuchara y comenzando a comer la espuma que había quedado. — Además él no tiene por qué saber que fuimos a verlo.

— Claro que no se enterará, señor publico una foto hasta cuando estoy en el baño. —Bromeó, haciendo que su amigo casi se ahogase con la espuma.

— Oh, ya que lo mencionas. —Se limpió el rostro con su servilleta, luego se levantó, caminando hasta quedar detrás de la silla de su amigo, llevando el celular en su diestra. — ¡Foto!

Yuuri suspiró, resignado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio la cámara frontal activarse, esa típica sonrisa que siempre hacía cuando se tomaba fotos con su amigo. Escuchó el _clic_ y Phichit volvió a su lugar, permitiéndole continuar bebiendo su té.

— Es hermosa. —Canturreó aquello, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente para luego mostrarle la pantalla al japonés. — Emil ya le dio _me gusta_.

Yuuri continuó bebiendo lentamente su té, permitiéndole a su amigo chequear sus redes sociales y responder a todos los comentarios en sus fotos, así como revisar las fotografías de los demás y darles _me gusta_. — Deberías usar Instagram.

— No es lo mío. —Se limpió cuando acabó su bebida.

— A Viktor le gustaría, tienen muchas fotos juntos en las que se ven hermosos.

— ¿En serio? —No pudo evitar sonrojarse, sonriendo como un bobo al pensar en esos gratos momentos juntos que Viktor había decidido guardar con una foto.  Entrecerró sus párpados, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo ahora el ruso, ¿Estaría pensando en él?

— A pesar de que siempre demuestras que quieres estar con él te comportas muy distante.

Aquellas palabras devolvieron a Yuuri a la realidad, llevó la mirada a su amigo quien continuaba tecleando en su celular. — ¿Disculpa?

Phichit alzó la mirada, deteniendo luego el movimiento de sus dedos, soltando un largo suspiro antes de soltar el aparato. — Vamos, debes admitirlo, a veces parecen más amigos que pareja. Para mí seis meses son bastante tiempo, pero eres japonés, lo respeto, ustedes han de requerir más tiempo para aceptar hacer el amor con alguien.

El sonrojo en su rostro le cubrió hasta las orejas, no sabía si era por la pena o por el coraje que esa conversación le estaba provocando. — N-no todo se basa en el sexo. —Se excusó, cubriendo luego sus labios con su bufanda para toser un poco.

— No es solo es sexo Yuuri, aunque es uno de los cuatro pilares de una relación.

— ¡De un matrimonio!

— Lo que sea. —Movió su mano de lado a lado, restándole importancia a aquello.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué de repente estamos hablando de mi vida sexual con Viktor?

— No te hagas. —El tono de voz de su amigo se hizo más duro, haciendo que se calmase un poco. Phichit frunció el ceño, y cuando vio que no tomó su celular al momento en que este vibró supo que estaba molesto. — Tu actitud con Viktor cambió después de un tiempo, no necesito estar presente para notarlo.

— L-le demuestro mi amor de una forma u-

— Yuuri, ¿Hace cuánto ustedes no tienen un momento de pareja? Y no hablo del sexo, yo… —Calló al notar que estaba alzando mucho la voz, respirando mientras apoyaba ambos codos en la mesa, recargándose hacia el frente y relajando su expresión. — ¿Por qué dejaste de besarle?

Sus párpados se abrieron de par en par, aquella respuesta le había tomado por sorpresa, realmente no sabía cómo responder a aquello. Apartó la mirada, ocultando el rostro tras su corto flequillo, aprovechando las ganas de toser para ocultarlo también tras su bufanda. El tailandés volvió a fruncir el ceño, aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención de Yuuri, quien no pudo más que suspirar.

— Y-yo… Me enfermo mucho, Phichit. —Habló con un tono bajo, obligando a su amigo a casi recostarse sobre la mesa para poder acercarse más y escuchar mejor. — No le quiero contagiar.

Un suspiro escapó por entre los labios del moreno, aquello era algo que no podía debatir. Se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo de su silla, y por fin tomó su celular, revisando las notificaciones que antes le habían llegado.

— Es muy común que te de gripe o neumonía, no tendrías que temer el contagiarle si te cuidaras más.

Soltó una pequeña risilla. — Todos me lo han dicho esta semana.

Agradeció el hecho de que Phichit dejara el tema morir, su vida personal era algo de lo cual no acostumbraba a hablar desde que era pequeño, y el tener que hacerlo lo hacía sentir sumamente nervioso, casi al punto de hacerlo vomitar. Todo un exagerado, bien lo sabía.

En el tiempo en que les llevaron la cuenta se dedicaron a charlar sobre las fotografías que el tailandés encontraba en su  inicio de Instagram. Cuando comenzó a anochecer decidieron dejar el local, y por insistencias de Phichit fueron a dar una vuelta por las calles cercanas, siendo aquello realmente difícil para Yuuri y su estado actual, pero un sacrificio como ese no se podía comparar con todos los sacrificios que su amigo había dado por él. Iban charlando sobre el último escándalo del cual el moreno se había enterado cuando lograron ver a Nikiforov a lo lejos, pagando algunas cosas dentro una tienda de mascotas, cargando una bolsa que desde lejos se veía pesada.

Cruzaron la calle, Phichit fue el primero en asomarse cuando Viktor estaba saliendo por la puerta, siendo capturado por un fuerte abrazo.  — ¡Viktor! Llevaba mucho sin verte, hermano por ley.

— Yo también te extrañé, Yuuri y tú llevaban tanto sin salir.

Yuuri por fin llegó a la acera, sintiendo que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, sintiendo sus piernas temblar con fuerza. Quiso ir con ellos, pero su mirada se nubló y sintió como el suelo se tambaleaba, casi cayendo al suelo.

— Le estaba diciendo a Yuuri que debería ir a verme en mi próxima presentación, también le dije que fuéramos a ver a Yuri.

— ¿A Plisetsky? —Llevó una mano hasta su mentón, alzando la mirada. — He escuchado que está arrasando en las competencias, espero no toparme con él. —Bromeó, esbozando esa típica sonrisa que solo él podía hacer, amplia e inocente, dando la impresión de que sus labios formaban un corazón.

— Yo creo que él debería de temer el competir contigo, digo, ¡Eres una leyenda! —Phichit alzó ambas manos, robándole una pequeña risa a Viktor por el halago, quien movía su mano de lado a lado negando por pura modestia. — ¿Cierto, Yuuri?

Un golpe seco hizo que ambos se giraran, encontrando a Yuuri de rodillas sobre la acera, con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo, jadeando y con un poco de flema escurriendo por su boca. Viktor soltó lo que llevaba en sus manos, corriendo para tomar entre sus brazos el tembloroso cuerpo del japonés, podía escuchar la dificultad que tenía para respirar, y su rostro estaba rojo a causa de la fiebre. Phichit corrió a su lado, recibiendo la bufanda que Nikiforov se apresuró a quitarle. — Casi no está respirando. —Murmuró el tailandés, logrando que la preocupación en Viktor aumentara, haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas le nublaran la vista, el simple hecho de ver así a su amado le dolía.

Lo apegó a su pecho, buscando con una mano entre los bolsillos de su abrigo. — Ve por mi auto, está en el parqueo al final de la cuadra. —Le extendió las llaves, el moreno solo asintió, echándose a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

— Vi-tya —Apenas pudo pronunciar su apodo, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez con más fuerza, y había comenzado a sudar. Se intentó soltar de Viktor al momento en que tuvo arcadas, y nuevamente la flema cayó por sus labios. Viktor buscó su pañuelo, limpiándole el rostro, acunándolo sobre su pecho y repartiendo besos en su frente.

— Tranquilo, ya está, yo estoy aquí. —Le intentó calmar, cargándolo cuando vio su auto asomarse, apresurándose en recostarlo en el asiento de atrás, metiendo luego la bolsa que había dejado y cambiando de lugar con Phichit.

Pisó el acelerador, su corazón andaba a mil por hora, y se aceleraba más cuando escuchaba al menor toser, dificultándole aún más el respirar. Ahora su cabeza dolía, sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras rodeaban el timón y sujetaban la palanca de velocidades, la preocupación había regresado a su persona con fuerza, como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase. No podía hacer esperar a Yuuri.

Necesitaba proteger a su amado.


	4. Revive

.

.

 ** _Ϟ_** ** _~_** ** _Revive_** **_~_** ** _Ϟ_**

.

.

.

Sus párpados de separaron lentamente, su nariz pudo percibir el característico olor del hospital, uno que se había grabado en su memoria luego de tantas visitas a causa de Neumonía. Suspiró, llegando a escuchar las voces al otro lado de la puerta, acostumbrando su vista a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas para así poder ver el lugar que ya conocía como la palma de su mano.

Sabía lo que le esperaba, paredes blancas que llenaban de luz la habitación, vacía, con una puerta color caoba que daba paso a un pequeño baño, y la puerta de salida. A su lado vería la bolsa de suero y medicamento colgando de su base de metal, conectados a su mano por una manguera intravenosa. Lo más seguro es que tuviese un respirador, porque su dificultad para respirar era menor.

Abrió los párpados por completo tras acostumbrarse a la luz, y todo lo que vio fue lo mismo que imaginó, a excepción de que Viktor estaba a su lado, recostado en una silla negra, con los párpados entre cerrados.

— No deberías estar aquí. —Habló de forma baja y lenta, haciendo que el ruso pusiera toda su atención en él.

— No, no debería, pero tampoco debería estar en casa. —Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, pero ni con eso logró ocultar la preocupación que sus ojos reflejaban.

— ¿Cómo entraste?

Viktor acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, llevando la otra hasta la altura de su mentón y posando el índice sobre sus labios, guiñándole un ojo. — Es un secreto.

Quiso reír, pero la tos lo atacó de nuevo. El mayor pasó las caricias a su cabello, intentando calmarle.

No era la primera vez que Nikiforov le acompañaba en una habitación del hospital, en los últimos años se habían hecho frecuentes sus ingresos, todos por la misma causa: Neumonía. Algunas veces bastaba con medicamento que debía tomar en casa, junto con los cuidados adecuados y el descanso apropiado; otras requería de un ingreso, recibiendo el medicamento por vía intravenosa, dándole a entender que había dejado avanzar mucho la enfermedad. Siempre que ocurría eso el médico le regañaba, luego era su hermana, luego su madre por teléfono.

— Debiste decirme.

Suspiró, apartando la mirada hacia la ventana, pudiendo ver el cielo que parecía estar un tanto despejado. Viktor aclaró su garganta, sin intenciones de repetir sus palabras.

— Lo siento. —Aquello fue todo lo que Yuuri atinó a murmurar, al final de todo había logrado lo que estaba buscando evitar: Lo había preocupado. — En verdad lo siento.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, una que Viktor se apresuró a retirar, levantándose de su asiento para darle luego un beso en esta, haciéndole volver la mirada a él.

— No te estoy regañando. —Aclaró con un tono dulce, esta vez besando la frente del menor.

— No te quería preocupar, a ti o a Mari, yo… Soy un tonto. —Nuevas lágrimas humedecieron su rostro, sabía que lo correcto hubiese sido contarles cuando se comenzó a sentir mal, pero tenía miedo, temía que indagaran más allá hasta dar con la verdad, hasta ver lo negro en su piel.

Sintió la mano del ruso sobre la suya, luego un abrazo que le tranquilizó. Se aferró a él, deslizando los dedos entre la tela de su camisa, intentando controlar el llanto. Entreabrió sus párpados al escuchar la voz del mayor, tarareaba aquella tonada que siempre le calmaba o le ayudaba a dormir, aquella que seguía sin saber de dónde proveía, o si siquiera existía. Las caricias le estaban logrando tranquilizar, quitar la molestia que la culpa había dejado en él. Una vez más les había mentido sobre su salud, como tantas veces ya había hecho, como si eso fuese lo único que supiera hacer luego de los dieciséis años.

— Ya pasó, ahora necesito que te recuperes. —Viktor se separó un poco para llenar su rostro con besos, acción que logró robarle una pequeña risa, cesando el llanto por completo. — Mentiría si dijese que estoy tranquilo con esto, yo… —Calló, apartando su mirada mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, a un lado de su pareja. No quería volver a hacerle llorar recordándole lo preocupado que se encontraba ahora. — Realmente quiero que mejores y vuelvas conmigo a casa.

— Mentiroso. —Yuuri alzó su diestra, pellizcándole la mejilla y robándole una corta risa. Lo había pillado. — Acabé haciendo lo que no quería, odio ser el motivo de tu preocupación.

Nikiforov se encogió de hombros. — Más bien eres el motivo por el cual sigo perdiendo cabello. —Intentó bromear, y por suerte obtuvo la reacción esperada, Katsuki dejó escapar una carcajada que cesó hasta que la tos le volvió a atacar.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una enfermera, aquello fue suficiente para que el mayor se pusiera de pie, tomó la mano de Yuuri y le besó el dorso antes de retirarse de la habitación.

— Solo robaré unos minutos de su tiempo. —La mujer se disculpó con una leve reverencia, aquella acción le hizo sentir en casa.

Le hizo pensar en su madre, seguramente Mari ya le había contado, debía de estar muy preocupada, procuraría llamarla luego. Ya eran casi tres años desde que había comenzado con las frecuentes enfermedades, sabía que su madre estaba más preocupada que nadie, muchas veces había tomado un vuelo para poder ir a verle al hospital. Se sentía tan culpable por hacerle eso.

— ¿Qué pruebas me hicieron? —Se atrevió a hablar sin apartar la mirada de la puerta por la que Viktor había salido.

La mujer terminó de cambiar la bolsa de medicamento, Yuuri pudo sentir su mirada, por lo que movió un poco su cabeza para verla de reojo. — ¿Hubieron pruebas de sangre?

Ella negó un tanto confundida, llevando con su mano un mechón de cabello tras su oreja mientras aclaraba su garganta. Parecía ser bastante tímida. Al menos con Katsuki.

— No, no se realizó ninguna prueba de sangre, solo lo habitual.

Permaneció un largo tiempo en silencio, observándola de pies a cabeza, seguramente la estaba incomodando. Se encontró con su mirada, sosteniéndola mientras su ceño se mantenía ligeramente fruncido, luego de un tiempo la mujer apartó la mirada y pudo notar como sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo, muy leve pero encantador. Suspiró, llevando la mirada a la ventana.

— Bien, gracias.

Tras un leve _con permiso_ la enfermera se retiró, creyó que Viktor entraría nuevamente, pero lo único que escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse seguido del goteo del medicamento. Cada vez que ingresaba al hospital hacía lo posible por que no le hicieran una prueba de sangre, un par de veces se la solicitaron pero él jamás fue a realizarla. Con el tiempo los médicos parecieron acostumbrarse, pero siempre acababa haciendo aquella pregunta. Tenía que admitirlo, le tenía un miedo horrible a una prueba de sangre.

Tenía miedo de la verdad.

Sintió sus ojos arder ante la presencia de nuevas lágrimas, se apresuró a secarlas con el dorso de su mano, respirando lentamente en un intento por calmarse, sintiendo aún el dolor agudo en su pecho. Se recostó en la cama, fijando la mirada al techo, pensamientos absurdos se hicieron presentes en su mente, pensó en comidas y paseos, en su vieja mascota y sus antiguas presentaciones. Pensó en ballet y en patinaje artístico, en el viento y lo mucho que le gustaba el mar. Pensó en estrellas, las nubes, los pétalos de cerezo decorando las calles de Japón. Pensó en Viktor y en Mari, en su madre, Yuri, los amigos que dejó atrás en la academia de danza, los que dejó en Japón.

Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, intentando mantener esos pensamientos en su cabeza, pensamientos que le robaran una sonrisa y lograsen opacar la oscuridad que le acechaba y poco a poco comenzaba a opacar su mente. Pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse, reconoció la voz del médico y la de su hermana, pero no logró entender lo que decían. De un momento a otro ya estaba dormido nuevamente.

.

.

.

El aburrimiento cada día era más grande, llevaba ya casi veinte días en el hospital, su salud había mejorado notablemente y el doctor le había dicho que pronto le permitiría volver a casa. Aquella noticia llenó de felicidad a su pareja, quien para celebrar le llevó un postre acompañado de las flores que había comenzado a llevarle casi a diario. Esos detalles eran los que habían logrado que se enamorara perdidamente de Viktor Nikiforov, aquel que siempre idolatró en silencio, el mismo que le buscó y le comenzó a enamorar. Se sentía honrado, no cualquiera tenía el lujo de decir que había rechazado a la gran leyenda rusa, ni que le había tenido detrás por muchos años, rogando por una relación. Al mismo tiempo no se sentía orgulloso.

Pero _el pasado, pasado, y lo hecho perdonado_.

Se sentó para alzar ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y estirarse un poco, su habitación ahora estaba más colorida gracias a las flore y algunas cartas que le habían llegado de sus viejos amigos de la escuela de danza. Parecía ser que Phichit se había encargado de contar a todos sobre su estado de salud. La primera carta fue de Minako y le logró robar una que otra lágrima.

Se puso de pie colocándose las pantuflas en forma de cerdito que su hermana le había llevado, _para que puedas andar por tu habitación con los pies cómodos_ , aquellas fueron las palabras de la misma cuando se presentó con el regalo. No podía negar que sí eran cómodas, pero el estilo no era lo suyo, y el color… Él era más de tonos fríos.

Caminó hasta la pared que le quedaba enfrente, aquella donde estaban pegadas la mayoría de cartas. Muchas de ellas no tenían demasiadas palabras, solo una frase de apoyo, algunas más falsas que su seguridad personal. Leyó un par de aquellos a quienes recordaba, tomó la de Yuuko —la más larga de todas— y la volvió a leer, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, extrañaba todos los momentos con ella, las risas y abrazos, hasta sus bromas ligeramente crueles. La volvió a pegar en la pared, dándole un golpe al centro para confirmar que esta no fuese a ceder ante la gravedad.

Soltó un largo suspiro, yendo hasta la mesa que había a un lado de su cama, la misma donde yacían las flores que Nikiforov había comprado, reposando en un florero; buscó allí la mascarilla que la enfermera le había dejado días atrás, tenía permitido salir de su habitación siempre y cuando la llevara puesta, pero los médicos preferían que permaneciera en su habitación. Debía ser honesto, el que la enfermera le llevara aquello le sorprendió, nunca le habían dado la oportunidad de abandonar la habitación antes de tiempo, pero acabó deduciendo que aquella había sido obra de Viktor y su dinero. O sus encantos.

Colocó los tirantes tras sus orejas, acomodó su despeinado cabello con una mano y fue hasta la puerta, cuidando que ningún doctor estuviese cerca antes de salir al pasillo. Necesitaba moverse un poco, usar sus piernas, su bailarín interno sentía que se volvía loco con cada segundo que pasaba recostado en esa cama.

Comenzó a andar por los pasillos, el personal iba y venía al igual que algunos pacientes, dos amables personas le saludaron, a una enfermera le tuvo que _jugar la vuelta_ cuando esta le reprendió por abandonar su habitación. Visitó algunas habitaciones, no se animó a charlar con muchas personas, en algunos cuartos no se animó a entrar debido a lo pesado que se sentía el ambiente allí dentro. Los hospitales eran aterradores para Katsuki.

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de un hombre, se giró por pura curiosidad para verlo, encontrándose con su médico encargado. Se apresuró a escabullirse entre las personas, pasando unas puertas dobles de madera que seguramente dividían las secciones del hospital. Cuando vio menos personas se echó a correr, se sentía como un niño que estaba haciendo alguna travesura, como esa vez que se separó de sus padres en el zoológico porque deseaba permanecer más tiempo viendo a los leones. Continuó corriendo hasta que sintió el _peligro_ había pasado, intentó regular su respiración mientras reía por dentro al recordar cómo le habían pedido no realizar ejercicios o alguna otra cosa que le causase fatiga.

Pudo escuchar el ruido característico de las máquinas del hospital, respiradores artificiales y aquel _beep_ que indicaba una persona continuaba viva, pero a él lo desesperaba más que nada. Se dio media vuelta para volver por donde había llegado, deteniéndose por algún motivo frente a una habitación. Se asomó al marco de la puerta, la única luz de la habitación era provocada por el monitor el cual mostraba un pulso lento, el ambiente le erizaba la piel y el sonido del monitor acompañado por una forzada respiración le hacían querer huir.

Pero entró. No sabía por qué, su cuerpo se movió por inercia, cuando menos lo sintió ya estaba a un lado de la camilla a pesar de lo horrible que el ambiente se sentía. Recostado allí había un joven que parecía tener cabello corto y oscuro, su piel se veía pálida y hasta un poco verdosa por la luz que emitía el monitor; el respirador cubría gran parte de su rostro, y a pesar de eso se podía arriesgar a decir que era menor de veinticinco, tal vez tenía veintidós. Mucho menor que él.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, no le gustaba ver a las personas en aquellas condiciones, dependiendo de máquinas para poder aferrarse a lo poco que les quedaba de vida. Apretó ambos párpados sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de sacarse las ideas que habían llegado a su mente. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto para salir, pero una suave voz hizo que detuviera sus pasos.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una visita? —El chico intentó bromear con voz débil y ronca, tosiendo cuando intentó soltar una broma. Yuuri le volteó a ver nuevamente, sus párpados apenas y se mantenían separados. — Que amable sujeto.

— Perdón, no quise molestar. —Su voz sonaba nerviosa, hizo una pequeña reverencia que logró hacer al menor reír, esta vez sin verse interrumpido.

— Descuida, me gustan las visitas sorpresa. No quería estar solo… No ahora.

Volteó hacia un lado donde yacía la silla negra que solían tener para las visitas, el chico movió levemente su mano, y aquello bastó para que Katsuki comprendiera y tomara asiento.

— Eres lindo, me gustan las visitas atractivas.

Sus mejillas ardieron debajo de la mascarilla, apartó la mirada al suelo rascando su nuca. — ¿En serio? G-gracias. —Tartamudeó.

El otro nuevamente dejó escapar una risa, una que poco a poco fue perdiendo la poca fuerza que tenía, hasta volver al silencio que solo era interrumpido por la máquina y su respiración.

Yuuri jugó con sus dedos buscando alguna forma de mejorar el ambiente, su mirada parecía haberse perdido en algún punto ciego en el techo, claramente ese joven estaba deprimido, y Yuuri podía entender el porqué de eso. Aclaró su garganta como si fuese una prueba para ver si podía hablar, y al no ver respuesta negativa se atrevió a separar ambos labios, dudando en qué decir.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —La pregunta fue realmente boba, lo sabía, pero era una buena forma de empezar una conversación.

El chico le volteó a ver, a pesar de la escasa luz Yuuri pudo ver como arqueaba una ceja, él también había notado lo tonto de su pregunta.

— Si no lo estuviera creo que estaría corriendo en algún parque, o en casa viendo televisión. —Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas de vez en cuando, parecía costarle mantener oraciones sin verse interrumpido por su forzada respiración. — Estoy muriendo, ¿Sabes?

Sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció como si un aire frío hubiese pasado a su lado, nunca le había gustado hablar de la muerte.

— Yo… —No sabía qué decir, mordió su labio inferior mientras llevaba la mirada al suelo. — Lo lamento.

— ¿Por qué? —Aquella pregunta le hizo volver a alzar el rostro. — Es el ciclo de la vida. Naces, creces, te reproduces… Bueno, yo no me reproduje, o al menos no me informaron.

No pudo evitar soltar una risilla, al menos ese chico aún poseía sentido del humor.

— En fin, todos morimos. —Aquellas palabras, a pesar de la dificultad con que fueron dichas, salieron con mucha naturalidad, sorprendiendo a Yuuri por la valentía que él parecía tener.

— Supongo que tienes razón, queramos o no.

Sintió unos dedos rozar la mano que tenía sobre su rodilla, por inercia alzó la mano libre para sujetar entre ambas la ajena. La apretó con delicadeza, escuchando como alguna de las máquinas comenzaba a imprimir algo, no estaba seguro de cuál era. Nuevamente solo la débil respiración hacía eco en la habitación, Yuuri sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar, aunque tal vez aquello fuese lo mejor, le libraría del infierno por el cual parecía estar pasando.

— La muerte es cruel. —Murmuró aquello sin notarlo, se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos hasta decirlos en voz alta.

— No, la vida lo es. —Tosió un poco, aclarando su garganta. — La muerte es piadosa.

Arqueó su ceja, nunca había pensado en la muerte como algo bueno, para él era como un tormento, la oscuridad que se encontraba al final del túnel en el que todos vivían, indicando que no había nada más que un muro que daba fin a todo el recorrido. Le había tenido miedo desde que fue a velar a un amigo de sus padres, las personas allí se la habían pintado como algo horrible a lo que le debes temer y respetar. Se había esforzado mucho en no pensar sobre el tema, pero en más de algún momento aquello invadía su mente, para su suerte no parecía afectar mucho.

Pensar en la muerte también le hacía recordar a su padre, en aquellas fechas aún creía que las personas solo podían morir al ser viejas como aquel señor, que era natural, que llegaba después de haber disfrutado al máximo la vida. Pero no era así. Su padre no había alcanzado a vivirla por completo, no había disfrutado de muchas cosas, más momentos con su madre, con Mari y con él. No le había visto cuando logró clasificar a su primera competencia en América, tampoco había vivido para cuando Mari se graduó con excelencia.

No había sido su culpa, había sido algo que nadie había esperado, simplemente la muerte le había escogido de un momento a otro, arrebatándole toda la vida que tenía por delante. Tal vez por eso no podía compartir el pensamiento del otro, la muerte no era piadosa, era cruel y despiadada, como un animal que acecha a sus presas.

Yuuri le tenía más miedo que respeto.

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Aquellas palabras le hicieron volver a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas le habían nublado la vista, sin llegar a derramarse. No pudo procesar la pregunta, no tenía ni idea si el otro le había dicho algo más antes, se había perdido por completo en sus pensamientos.

— Disculpa, ¿Qué?

— Pregunté que hace cuanto lo sabes ya.

No pudo responder, a pesar de que sus labios estaban separados las palabras no salían. Pudo sentir como un nudo se hacía presente en su garganta, dificultándole el respirar, impidiendo aún más que las palabras fueran pronunciadas. Pero ¿Qué palabras? Ni siquiera sabía cómo responder a aquello. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en la tela de su ropa.

El miedo original regresó.

— ¿Cómo…? —Apenas pudo pronunciar esa palabra, su voz sonó quebrada, el agarre de sus manos se había debilitado, y ahora estas temblaban de forma leve.

— Es fácil saberlo, mi mejor amiga pasó por lo mismo. —Nuevamente las palabras fueron interrumpidas cada cierto tiempo, tuvo que aguardar silencio para respirar un poco, parecía sentir dolor. — Solo que ella no lo pudo soportar, se dio un tiro.

Se intentó incorporar en la camilla, quejándose mientras se apoyaba con su codo, llevando su mano temblorosa hasta tocar la mejilla del japonés, secando las lágrimas que la habían humedecido.

— La vida ha sido cruel, ¿Eh?

Sollozó, haciendo hasta lo imposible para no romper en llanto. Se había esforzado tanto en olvidar aquello, en negar el destino que le habían impuesto una dura noche sin Luna. El miedo que hacía tres años le había invadido volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, la oscuridad que tanto le había acechado por fin se logró apoderar de su mente, atormentándolo de nuevo como tantas noches lo había hecho.

Pensó en comida, paseos, Vicchan, en el ballet y el patinaje artístico, en cuanto amaba el mar y los pétalos de cerezo que decoraban las calles de Japón. Pensó en Viktor, Mari, su madre, los amigos que dejó atrás en la academia de danza, en aquellos que dejó en Japón… Pensó en todo lo que perdería, en todos los que nunca volvería a ver, en lo que no podría volver a hacer. Tenía tanto miedo.

— No quiero… —Sollozó aquellas palabras segundos antes de romper en llanto, sus manos cubrieron su rostro mientras arqueaba la espalda hasta que su cabeza estuvo casi apoyada en sus rodillas.

— Temerle a la muerte… Es tan normal.

Buscó limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, pero se le hizo imposible dejar de llorar.

— ¿Por qué…? —Logró volver a articular palabras, calmando un poco el llanto. — ¿Por qué pareciera que no tienes miedo?

Una débil risa fue toda la respuesta, sus párpados parecían estar casi cerrados. — Porque la muerte… Es tan piadosa. —Tras aquel murmullo se cerraron por completo, y la forzosa respiración dejó de escucharse.

Aquel constante ruido le taladró los tímpanos, nuevamente las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero su rostro reflejaba sorpresa. Se levantó, empujando un poco la silla hacia atrás, posando su diestra en el hombro del menor.

— Hey, espera. —Su voz era temblorosa, comenzó a sacudirle con la intención de despertarle. — Oye. —Alzó la voz mientras levantaba su mano, dispuesto a abofetearle para que le contestara.

Lentamente la bajo, agachándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Volvió a romper en llanto, pudo escuchar los pasos de una enfermera, luego una voz que le llamó por su nombre, no comprendió las palabras que le siguieron.  Dos brazos le rodearon, como niño se acurrucó en el pecho de la mujer, abrazándola y dejando salir las lágrimas que jamás derramaría frente a Viktor ni su familia. No lo iba a decir en voz alta, nunca lo haría.

Tenía tanto miedo de morir.

.

.

.

Los brazos de su pareja le recibieron apenas atravesó la puerta del hospital, él parecía ser el más emocionado con la salida del asiático, había esperado ese día con ansias. Le llenó de besos y mimos, y se comportó tan caballeroso como los primeros meses en los que intentaba coquetearle de forma torpe hacia un hombre.

— Para festejar este día debemos comer algo delicioso, Mari preparó sushi. —Viktor sonreía mientras conducía por las calles de Detroit, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y disfrutar cada segundo con Katsuki.

Yuuri apenas y le vio de reojo, asintiendo, perdiendo la mirada en el vidrio. Su ánimo había decaído en los últimos días que estuvo internado, los recuerdos se habían arremolinado en su mente, destrozando su paz y la poca fuerza que le quedaba, dándole un golpe para que abriera los ojos ante la cruel realidad.

Aquella noche solo se escucharon las palabras de Viktor y su hermana, y unas cuántas monosílabas de su parte. Apenas tocó su comida, y tras dos sushis y un poco de atún se fue a la cama, excusándose con que los medicamentos y el tiempo en el hospital le habían dejado más cansado de lo usual, que pronto se repondría; un beso de Vitya en su frente le permitió ir a dormir. Más mentiras.

Se observó ante el espejo, nuevamente las manchas negras cubrían por completo su piel, de pies a cabeza, cada vez siendo más visibles, apareciendo en lugares que ya no podría cubrir con ropa. Tenía miedo, no quería que nadie lo notara, no quería escucharlos hablar sobre aquello, sufrir y llorar como su madre lo había hecho hace años a través del teléfono. Sabía que todo eso era su culpa, culpa de sus caprichos de niño, pero soñaba con ver a Nikiforov patinando en persona, y su deseo por ver a su ídolo le hizo olvidar lo más importante en aquel momento: Su seguridad. Ahora todo estaba perdido, en su camino había aparecido una gran pared a muchos kilómetros de distancia, kilómetros que cada vez se acortaban, y cuando menos lo notara solo le quedarían unos cuántos centímetros para chocar con la misma. Ese sería el fin, un final aterrador y doloroso.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, la imagen de aquel joven volvía a su cabeza, agonizando, intentando sonreír en sus últimos momentos cuando el dolor parecía ser demasiado. Él sabía que iba a morir, seguramente lo presentía, ¿Eso significaba que él también sentiría cuando sería el momento de su muerte? Esperaba que así fuera, porque cuando eso ocurriese buscaría estar lo más lejos de Viktor. No quería ni se perdonaría el hacerlo sufrir.

Su estado de ánimo no mejoró por semanas, evitó las conversaciones con su hermana y se limitó a pasar las tardes abrazando su almohada, ignorando los mensajes de su amigo quien preocupado esperaba señales de vida por parte del japonés. Se cerró antes de tiempo, buscando consuelo en la soledad, rogando porque aquel martirio acabase pronto, con que aquel joven hubiese estado en lo cierto y la muerte fuese piadosa con él. La espera parecía ser más cruel que el golpe contra la pared. Pero tenía otro problema: Temía que en verdad la muerte llegase, arrebatándole toda felicidad, destrozando todo a su paso. Tenía miedo a morir, pero ya no soportaba la tortura que venía con la espera. Sabía que si jamás hubiese visto morir a alguien tan joven no estaría pasando por esa crisis existencial.

Pasó días recostado sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, preguntándose qué ocurriría luego de su muerte. ¿Su madre decaería? ¿Mari por fin tendría la libertad de casarse y avanzar con su vida? ¿Viktor encontraría una buena pareja? ¿Yuri le vencería en el patinaje? ¿Phichit llegaría a Broadway? ¿Le llorarían? ¿Le olvidarían pronto? ¿Vitya le seguiría llevando flores cada mes, aunque solo fuese una tumba con mármol viejo y dañado? Quería saber si tendría la oportunidad de seguirles viendo, si renacería en algún pueblo de África o si todo lo que seguiría sería una negrura inmensa. Por primera vez en su vida decidió _filosofar_ , pensar en la muerte y lo que viene después, tratar de prepararse para dejar de temerle.

 _Como si fuese a morir a la mañana siguiente_.

Dos golpes a su puerta le hicieron un día volver a la realidad, su estómago se sentía vacío pero no tenía siquiera un poco de náuseas, las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos eran inmensas pero no podía dormir al menos cinco minutos. La puerta se abrió sin siquiera esperar su respuesta, una respuesta que la persona detrás sabía que jamás llegaría, porque Katsuki llevaba días sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Viktor entró, sentándose a un lado de su pareja, sin siquiera saludarle ni verle a la cara. _Se ha dado cuenta, me va a dejar_ , la inseguridad de Yuuri comenzó a atacar, la vocecilla en su cabeza gritaba de miedo, peor aun cuando notó que el ceño del ruso estaba levemente fruncido. _Está enojado conmigo_.

Aclaró su garganta mientras Yuuri se incorporaba para sentarse a su lado, tomó uno de los cojines que se hallaba a un lado, jugándolo entre sus manos, estrujándolo con fuerza. Katsuki tragó con cierta dificultad, se podía imaginar las palabras de Viktor, el cómo intentaría con sutiles y dulces palabras indicarle que ya no quería continuar su relación, que había conseguido a una mejor persona que, para colmo, sí le expresaba su amor con besos y caricias, y que esta no se encerraba en su habitación luego de haber estado hospitalizado por su incompetencia.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Habló bajo, sin voltearle a ver, logrando aumentar el miedo que le invadía. — Mari me dijo que no estás comiendo.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, jugando levemente con ellas.

— Lo siento.

Nikiforov soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, arrojando el cojín hacia un lado, por fin llevando la mirada hacia su pareja. En menos de tres segundos pudo notarlo todo, su miedo e inseguridad, y se le hizo imposible no soltar una leve risilla.

— Terminemos con…

— Por favor, aún no me dejes. —Yuuri le interrumpió en un sollozo, permitiendo que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Viktor volvió a reír.

— Terminemos con esto, te hace daño… Y hablo de tu huelga de hambre, no de lo nuestro. —Quiso volver a reír, pero las lágrimas que continuaban empapando el rostro de su amado le hizo notar que había sido una broma de muy mal gusto. Llevó una mano a su nuca, apartando la mirada claramente arrepentido. — Lo siento, fue pesado.

Negó repetidas veces, intentando secar sus lágrimas, abalanzándose contra el pecho del mayor para ser envuelto entre sus brazos, y por primera vez en semanas se sintió reconfortado, protegido y amado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Me tienes preocupado. —Volvió a intentar conversar con él, esperando recibir una respuesta diferente a un _lo siento_ o cualquier frase similar. — Mari lo está, tu madre también.

Alzó levemente su mirada, jamás creyó que su madre se enteraría de eso, para Mari ya debía de ser normal que él se pusiera así cuando sucumbía ante la depresión.

— ¿Le dijiste a mi madre? —Por primera vez notó que su garganta estaba lastimada, no comprendía el motivo, posiblemente reflujo. La tenía seca por falta de líquido durante ese día, aquello le provocaba un ardor como si estuviese a punto de enfermarse.

— Lo siento, necesitaba consejos.

— ¿Para qué?

Apartó la mirada mientras su diestra le acariciaba su negra cabellera. — Quería saber cómo hacerte sentir mejor.

Nuevamente las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, había estado actuando como un estúpido, preocupando a la persona más importante en toda su vida. Se levantó un poco para rodear con ambos brazos el cuello ajeno, apegándose a él y dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. _Nunca en los mismos_.

— Perdón, tuve un ataque de pánico. —Se volvió a acurrucar entre sus brazos, entrecerrando sus párpados y notando por fin lo cansado que estaba.

— ¿A qué le temes? Sabes que estoy dispuesto a protegerte de todo, sin importar cuánto me cueste.

Rió por lo bajo, negando levemente con su cabeza antes de alzar la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que habían logrado enamorarle a pesar del juramento que se había hecho, aquellos ojos en los que se podía perder todos los días, los mismos que solo a él le veían de esa manera.

— Tengo miedo de morir. —Murmuró aquellas palabras temiendo la reacción del ruso.

De su rostro se borró cualquier rastro de una sonrisa, aquella frase le había tomado por sorpresa. Agachó su cabeza para besarle en la frente, temiendo que las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos se volvieran a derramar, odiaba ver a Yuuri llorar, más porque no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? —Dudó en hacer aquellas preguntas, la idea de la muerte era aterradora para cualquier persona, hasta para él, supuso que era obvio salir de un hospital con ese miedo más fuerte que nunca.

Yuuri ocultó el rostro entre la tela de su camisa, aferrándose a su torso mientras recordaba la voz de aquel muchacho y su mirada, llegó a creer que seguía en esa habitación, con aquellos ojos clavados en su persona, escuchando el ruido ensordecedor que le indicaba que ya había muerto. Pero el muerto era otro.

— Yo… Vi morir a alguien. —Su voz se volvió a quebrar, pudo sentir el agarre de Viktor fortalecerse. — Era… Era tan joven, Vitya. —Y nuevamente rompió en llanto.

Viktor acarició su espalda, rogando porque el techo de la habitación le diese una respuesta para poder calmar al azabache. — Yuuri, mi dulce Yuuri. —Le separó un poco, acunando su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que le viese directamente. — No debes llorar por eso, todo está bien.

— Fue horrible.

El ruso suspiró, en lugar de tranquilizarle solo había logrado empeorar más el llanto. Le volvió a abrazar, dándole besos en su mojada mejilla con sabor a sal.

— Lo sé, pero no debes martirizarte por eso. Si sigues así enfermarás, no te quiero perder.

Separó a Viktor con un leve empujón, hincándose sobre el colchón y tomando el borde de su camisa para llevarlo hasta su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas. Sintió como el llanto no quería parar, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo.

— Lo siento, pero estaba asustado… Ni siquiera noté cuán hambriento estaba.

Una risilla escapó de entre los labios del ruso, quien le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, viéndole de esa forma tan tierna que lograba hacerle sentir que todo iba a estar bien siempre y cuando lo tuviese a él a su lado.

— Eres un pequeño torpe. —Ambos rieron, por fin se pudo sentir aliviado, el llanto de Yuuri finalmente había cesado. — Intenta olvidar eso, cariño, ya pasó.

Nuevamente le tomó entre sus brazos, permitiendo que se acurrucase en su pecho, comenzando a tararear aquella tonada que tanto le lograba relajar.

— Actué como un idiota, ¿Cierto?

Detuvo el canto, alzando un poco la mirada. — ¿Por mentir sobre tu salud? Sí. ¿Por temer luego de lo que viste? —Negó levemente, esbozando luego una leve sonrisa. — No lo creo.

Correspondió a la sonrisa de forma débil, aún se sentía avergonzado por aquello, sus buenas intenciones le habían costado varios días en el hospital, un fuerte tratamiento y un costo bastante alto el cual se había pagado de forma _misteriosa_.

— No te preocupes por esto, son cosas que ocurren, yo me sentí igual tras la muerte de mi madre. —Trató de animarle al ver su expresión, Mari le había comentado que aquello había ocurrido cuando el padre del japonés había fallecido, que no era la primera vez que se deprimía de esa forma. Ahora comprendía más lo ocurrido, tal vez ver aquello le había recordado a su padre, y eso había traído consigo el temor. — Pero ya verás, cuando tengamos ochenta años podremos reírnos de este día.

Quiso acompañar al ruso con la carcajada, pero algo en su interior lo hizo imposible.

Viktor le tomó suavemente por los hombros obligándole a levantarse de la cama, por primera vez se sintió mareado por la falta de alimento y sueño, el ruso le tuvo que sujetar para evitar que cayera al suelo.

— No me gusta verte así. —Pasó ambos brazos por la cintura del asiático, repartiendo pequeños besos por su rostro, finalmente robándole una risilla que fue como música para sus oídos, como el tintineo de un cascabel. — Me gusta escucharte reír, tu felicidad asegura la mía.

Las mejillas de Yuuri ardieron, desde que se conocieron Viktor siempre supo cómo apenarle de las formas más hermosas, y a pesar de eso él se hizo el difícil. Una caricia en su mejilla le hizo verlo a los ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, una que llevaba días sin esbozar.

— ¿Me prometerías una sola cosa? —Yuuri asintió, sintiendo como el rostro del ruso se acercaba de forma peligrosa, logrando que el sonrojo en su rostro aumentara, posiblemente cubriéndole hasta las orejas. Sus labios se rozaron, pero ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada. — Brilla.

Katsuki parpadeó un par de veces a causa de la confusión, hubiese ladeado la cabeza de no ser por la mano que continuaba en su rostro. Aquella reacción hizo reír al mayor.

— Eres hermoso cuando lo haces. Así que, por favor, no importa lo que pase, brilla. —Pequeñas lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro, ahora era él quien estaba a punto de llorar. — Brilla, y yo prometo proteger ese brillo por siempre.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces llevaba llorando en ese día, las lágrimas nuevamente se deslizaban sobre su clara piel, el miedo nuevamente estaba allí, pero las palabras de Nikiforov habían logrado devolverle el doble de la fuerza que había perdido en el hospital. Se acercó a él, rozando levemente sus labios con los ajenos por unos cortos segundos, suficiente como para que Viktor esbozara una amplia sonrisa que se asemejaba a un corazón. Rió, acariciándole la mejilla cuando las lágrimas por fin le traicionaron y se derramaron por su nívea piel.

Aquella tarde lo prometió, no importaba cuánto le costara, cumpliría con esa promesa hasta el último día, y aun cuando estuviese dando su último suspiro brillaría, brillaría para Viktor con todas sus fuerzas, y sería fuerte y feliz hasta el final.

Por Viktor.


	5. Positivo

 

 

La nieve había comenzado a llenar las calles de Detroit, creando una fina capa blanca que cubría las banquetas y los techos de las casas, obstruyendo el paso de las personas y hasta de algunos vehículos al comienzo, dando así la bienvenida a Noviembre. Para Viktor la nieve era como volver a casa, recordar las blancas tardes que pasaba en Rusia, las charlas con su tío frente al ventanal de su casa, observando los finos copos que poco a poco se perdían en las copas de los árboles.

Respiró hondo, posando ambas manos en su cintura, permitiendo que Makkachin correteara a su alrededor, dando pequeños saltos cuando sentía que sus patas se hundían en la pequeña capa de nieve que se había formado, la cual no llegaba ni a cubrirle los pies por completo a Nikiforov. Buscó en su bolsillo la correa negra de su mascota, la cual se detuvo inmediatamente frente a él, meneando su cola de lado a lado mientras el mayor la enganchaba a su collar, dándole un par de caricias en la cabeza y recibiendo dos lengüetazos antes de comenzar la caminata.

El plan era simple, ir a desayunar a algún lugar que tuviese una sección al aire libre —y le permitiese estar con su caniche—, dar una vuelta hasta el parque, ir a visitar a Katsuki y luego volver a casa para leer un libro frente al balcón. Simple, algo normal para Viktor cuando se trataba de un día de invierno en el cual no tenía que ir a entrenar. O lo estaba evadiendo. Aquella temporada había intentado tomarse un descanso, pasar tiempo con Yuuri y su amada mascota, pero luego de las palabras —o gritos— de su entrenador tuvo que participar, y para su desgracia clasificó. Ahora le quedaba una prueba más la cual debía presentar en cinco días, y luego esperar hasta diciembre para ir a la final.

Cruzaría los dedos por no clasificar en la final.

Cuando llegó al restaurante se apresuró a buscar el nombre de su pareja en la lista de chats de su _whatsapp_ , era el tercero debido a que Chris y Mila le habían escrito la noche anterior luego de que Katsuki se hubiese dormido. Le escribió un largo y empalagoso mensaje de buenos días, por el cual solo recibió un visto como respuesta, si es que eso siquiera era una respuesta. Sus mofletes se inflaron de forma infantil mientras la mesera colocaba frente a él una taza de café, y sutilmente dejaba un papel sobre el plato el cual contenía su número telefónico. Viktor murmuró un _gracias_ antes de tomar la taza, y sin endulzarla le dio un largo trago, haciendo una mueca ante el amargo sabor de la bebida sumada a la amargura que le había dejado su pareja.

Le volvió a escribir, esta vez de forma corta y directa, y con escasas palabras le dijo lo cruel que era, rápidamente aparecieron los dos cheques que a los pocos segundos se tornaron azules. Nada.

— Estúpido Yuuri, te odio. —Reclamó en voz alta mientras bloqueaba su teléfono, dejándolo a un lado de forma brusca. Llevó la mirada a su mascota, la cual solo sacó su lengua mientras movía su cola. — Es un tonto, ya no le volveré a escribir, tendrá que venir a rogarme para que le hable.

Bufó, tomando dos bolsitas de azúcar morena y abriéndolas con brusquedad, derramando un poco sobre la mesa antes de voltearlas encima de la taza, dejándolas a un lado junto al papel doblado que la mesera había dejado. Gruñó, ahora captando la atención de Makkachin, revolviendo con fuerza su bebida con la cuchara, derramando un poco sobre el plato que yacía debajo. Chasqueó la lengua, escuchando luego un quejido de su mascota, viendo como la misma mesera de antes colocaba sobre la mesa su comida. Dio unos cuantos golpeteos contra la mesa con sus dedos, y con la mano libre tomó el tenedor, atravesando sin piedad la yema perfecta que conformaba su desayuno, la cual se derramó rápidamente por todo el plato.

Soltó el tenedor cuando su teléfono vibró, a la velocidad de la luz lo tomó y desbloqueó, abriendo el mensaje que acababa de entrarle, el cual pertenecía al chico que provocaba sus malestares. “ _Perdón, aún estaba medio dormido. Gracias, eres tan dulce, sabes que te amo”_ , aquellas palabras bastaron para robarle una sonrisa, su mirada se llenó de brillo mientras sus dedos rápidamente tecleaban una respuesta llena de corazones, la cual seguramente le robaría una risilla a su pareja.

Su perro soltó un leve quejido mientras se echaba en el suelo.

— Oh, vamos, sabes que soy débil ante él. —Habló mientras enviaba el mensaje, como si realmente su mascota hubiese pronunciado palabra alguna.

Dejó el aparato a un lado, retomando su cubierto y comenzando a comer con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó un trago de su café, estaba tan dulce y delicioso.

— Sabes que es más probable que yo me arrastre tras él a que no le hable por un día.  —Continuó charlando con su can, observando una pequeña mancha de yema en su huevo, y mientras pedía a un mesero una servilleta decidió limpiarse en un pequeño papel doblado que yacía sobre su mesa, justo donde estaban las bolsas usadas de azúcar.

Tras aquel simple mensaje su día se hizo perfecto, su desayuno le supo increíble, y la caminata luego de este fue de lo más entretenida. Saludó a todo el que se topó, firmó cientos de autógrafos con una enorme sonrisa, se tomó decenas de fotos y hasta compró un número de la lotería, ¿Por qué? Porque una señora se lo ofreció, él ni lo necesitaba.

Antes del medio día ya estaba frente al edificio donde los Katsuki vivían, entró con una enorme sonrisa, apoyando ambos antebrazos en el mostrador, recargando un poco su cuerpo mientras veía de reojo a la joven que atendía en las mañanas.

— Buenos días, dulzura, ¿Los Katsuki están en casa? —Habló de forma coqueta, siendo interrumpido por los ladridos entusiastas de Makkachin.

La joven rió, asintiendo, cuando Viktor llegaba con esa actitud lo mejor era permitirle estar con el joven Katsuki y descargar la excesiva cantidad de amor que llevaba dentro.

—Suba, le avisaré mientras.

—Perfect. —Y tras un guiño caminó hacia el ascensor,  tarareando una canción de _Katty Perry_ , adentrándose al mismo cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a él.

Marcó el piso correspondiente y el ascensor comenzó su camino, cuando llegó en el pasillo ya le esperaba el japonés, quien sin dudar ni un segundo se lanzó sobre él, envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo, llenando de besos su mejilla.

— Vitya, te extrañaba. —Canturreó aquello mientras soltaba una pequeña risilla debido a los besos que fueron dados en su cuello.

El ruso rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, impidiéndole volver a posar los pies sobre el suelo. Soltó la correa de su mascota y dio un par de vueltas, por fin dejándole bajar, buscando con sus labios los ajenos, rosados y suaves, con un sabor dulce que comenzaba a perderse en su memoria.

Encontrándose con su mano.

La observó, y luego volvió la mirada a los grandes ojos marrón que le veían con timidez, tras un suspiro se separó. — Lo siento. —Murmuró aquello, agachándose para tomar la correa de su mascota, caminando fuera del ascensor.

— No, yo lo siento. —Le siguió con la mirada en el suelo, viendo si las patitas de Makkachin pisaban algunas de las franjas del piso. No se detuvo hasta que su cabeza topó con el pecho del mayor, obligándole a alzar el rostro. — En serio lo siento.

— Ya, nada de disculpas. —Viktor sonrió antes de posar su mano en la mejilla del asiático, agachándose para darle un beso en la frente. Buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, luego caminó hasta la puerta del apartamento la cual había quedado abierta.

Ya dentro pudo quitarse su abrigo, sacudiéndolo un poco antes de posarlo sobre el sillón más cercano, dejando encima su bufanda. Yuuri fue directo a la cocina, sacando la jarrilla.

— ¿Quieres té? ¿O café? Puedo hacer café si lo prefieres.

Nikiforov movió un par de veces su diestra mientras caminaba junto al menor, abrazándole por la espalda. — ¿Por qué no mejor me calientas con tu cuerpo?

Yuuri se giró de forma rápida sin llegar a romper el abrazo, ambos se vieron a los ojos y un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro del asiático. Diez segundos bastaron para que los párpados de Viktor se abrieran por completo, al momento justo en que Yuuri le empujó por el pecho, emprendiendo una carrera hasta su habitación, siendo seguido por el ruso.

— ¡N-no, espera! ¡Me expresé mal! —Cuando estuvo a segundos de alcanzarle la puerta se cerró en su cara, casi haciendo que chocase contra esta. Intentó girar la perilla, pero pudo notar que el menor la sujetaba por el otro lado. — ¡Yuuri, lo siento!

— ¡Vete!

— Yuuri. —Lloriqueó de forma infantil, apoyando de forma brusca la frente contra la madera, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando todo su peso al frente. Makkachin llegó junto a él, rascando un par de veces la puerta. — No abrirá, Yuuri es cruel.

Soltó un suspiro, sentándose en el suelo, observando la puerta la cual su mascota continuaba rascando. Le quiso reprender, pero la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al caniche. En un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra la misma, sosteniéndola a centímetros de ser cerrada, empujándola con fuerza mientras el otro hacía lo mismo desde adentro.

— ¡Déjame entrar, carajo!

— ¡No! ¡Ve a manosearte al baño!

— ¡No me quiero manosear!

— ¡Pues yo no lo haré! ¡Nunca!

Su lado dramático le hizo retroceder, haciendo una mueca ofendida mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho, emitiendo un leve ruido para hacer más obvia su indignación. Se maldijo luego de hacerlo, pues Katsuki aprovechó para volver a cerrar.

— ¡Por favor, Yuuri! ¡Algún día tendremos que tener sexo! ¡Los cuatro pilares, carajo! —Se volvió a apoyar contra la puerta, dándole un par de golpes con la intención de entrar, rindiéndose a los pocos segundos, apoyando nuevamente la frente en esta. —… Por favor.

La perilla giró, y la puerta se abrió al momento en que Viktor se retiró un par de centímetros para no caer. Las mejillas de su pareja seguían encendidas, sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, lo que los hacía ver aún más brillantes. Se apresuró a tomar su rostro entre sus manos, besándole repetidas veces las mejillas, recibiendo quejidos del japonés quien intentaba retroceder para huir.

— Perdón, Yuuri, me refería a abrazos y mimos. —Lloriqueó nuevamente, forzando a su pareja a dar pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que ambos cayesen sobre la cama del menor. Makkachin no dudó en subirse junto a ellos, meneando su cola mientras se sentaba a un lado, ladrando y opacando los reclamos de Katsuki.

— Ya, Viktor, suficiente. —Intentaba contener la risa, pero al final cedió, rodeando la espalda del ruso y permitiendo que este le mimara hasta cansarse, acabando recostado a su lado. — Eres un bobo, ¿Sabes?

Nikiforov asintió segundos antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa, esa típica que, ante los ojos de Yuuri, parecía un corazón. Pudo sentir el peso de Makkachin al momento en que se echó a sus espaldas, luego la nívea mano de su pareja acariciándole la mejilla que seguramente aún ardía por la pena. Viktor era un bobo, pero al final de cuentas era su bobo, y de nadie más.

Se incorporó, siendo seguido por la mirada del mayor, apoyando ambas rodillas a los costados de la cintura del mismo, recargando su peso en sus caderas. Se inclinó hacia el frente, sintiendo sus grandes manos sujetar firmemente su cadera, una de ellas le dio una caricia la cual logró robarle un suspiro. Rozó los labios del ruso, y en su mirada pudo notar lo ansioso que se encontraba por aquel beso, más aún cuando este comenzó a entrecerrar sus párpados. Rió, moviéndose un poco a la derecha para besarle en la comisura de los mismos, recibiendo un infantil quejido como respuesta.

Se levantó de forma rápida, caminando fuera de la habitación.

— Lo siento, pero tienes una competencia cerca.

— ¿Y? No es como que me vayas a contagiar el virus T. —Viktor se sentó en el borde de la cama, disfrutando la vista que le dejaba su pareja cuando se iba.

Se levantó y fue tras él, encontrándolo nuevamente en la cocina, hurgando por quién sabe qué en la refrigeradora. — No moriré por una tos.

— Puedes empeorar, tu competencia es en Canadá.

— Qué me importa, ¡Soy ruso!

Una mala mirada por parte del japonés bastó para callarlo, y tras soltar un suspiro caminó hasta tomar asiento en la mesa. Sus manos fueron a los pétalos de las flores que yacían en el centro sobre un florero, estaban comenzando a marchitarse. Ya era tiempo de comprarle unas nuevas.

— Me ha estado doliendo la garganta, de seguro es el clima.

Viktor apoyó el codo sobre la madera, presionando con la mano su mejilla, apoyando la cabeza sobre esta. — Bien, compra medicamento, cúrate y bésame.

Yuuri soltó una carcajada antes de llegar a su lado y besar su mejilla, yendo luego al lavabo para continuar con lo suyo.

— No es tan fácil… Pero sí estoy tomando medicinas.

— Más te vale, no quiero tener que llevarte nuevamente al hospital.

Un quejido fue suficiente como para saber que su pareja no se había estado cuidando, se iba a girar para reprenderle, pero un plato hondo lleno de atún apareció frente a él, y luego Katsuki tomó asiento a un lado. Viktor vio el plato, luego los paquetes de galletas que el japonés estaba colocando sobre la mesa, volvió la vista al plato y repitió aquello unas cinco veces antes de ver al menor a los ojos con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Qué? —Yuuri soltó un bufido antes de levantarse. — Estoy corto de comida, ¿Vale? Mari aún no ha ido al súper, ni me da su parte para que yo vaya. —Fue a tomar dos vasos de la repisa, los llenó de agua y volvió junto al ruso, colocando uno frente a él. — Ahora, _bon appétit_.

Un chasquido de lengua por parte de Viktor fue suficiente para hacer que pusiera la mirada en blanco, gruñendo antes de tomar el plato, caminando de vuelta a la cocina.

— Bien, señor exigente, el cual solo come en restaurantes cinco estrellas, ¿Qué se le apetece comer? —No ocultó la molestia en su tonó, comenzó a buscar un recipiente plástico con tapa para guardar dentro el atún. — ¿Carpaccio? ¿Caviar? ¿Alguna cosa fina e importada? —Añadió mientras terminaba de pasar la comida con fuertes ruidos al chocar el tenedor contra el plato, dejando ambos en el lavabo, colocando la tapa y guardándolo en el refrigerador.

Se dio media vuelta para ver a su pareja con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, volviendo a colocar sobre la mesa el vaso que ahora estaba vacío, buscando con la otra mano una servilleta con la cual limpió sus labios.

— No exageres, Katsuki, es tan solo que… ¿Atún en lata? ¿De verdad?

— ¡No es cualquier atún en lata! —Se intentó defender, notando como su pareja arqueaba una ceja como si le retara a que le dijera qué lo hacía tan importante. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, llevando la mirada a un lado con el ceño levemente fruncido y un puchero en sus labios. — Era atún en aceite. —Murmuró entre quejidos, bufando al escuchar la carcajada de Nikiforov. — ¡En serio!

Tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa mientras reía, las lágrimas se habían hecho presentes y amenazaban con derramarse. Respiró de forma profunda tratando de calmarse, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas con sus dedos mientras se incorporaba.

— Ya. Entonces, era un exquisito atún en aceite de unos ciento cincuenta y ocho dólares, ¿Correcto? —Llevó la mirada hasta la de su pareja, intentando contener la risa, y definitivamente esta se fue cuando notó su molestia y las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban. Yuuri se dio media vuelta al momento que Viktor se levantó de su asiento, caminando hasta poder abrazarle por la espalda. — Lo siento, cariño, fui pesado.

— Perdóname por no sudar dinero ni bañarme en piscinas llenas de billetes. —Se apresuró a limpiar una lágrima que se le escapó, empujado con los codos a Viktor. — Me esfuerzo, ¿Sabes?

— Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Perdóname. —Ignoró los empujones, apretando aún más el agarre, besándole en la mejilla, muy cerca de la oreja, provocando que el menor se removiera entre sus brazos. — Pero no estaría mal comer algo que no sea atún en lata… Ni caviar.

Yuuri le volteó a ver por encima del hombro, no pudiendo evitar soltar una risilla antes de girarse y besarle la mejilla. — Bien, ¿Vamos a algún restaurante? ¿Qué tal pasta?

— Vamos por algo más delicioso que la pasta.

Viktor le vio como si acabase de pasarle el mejor video pornográfico de toda la vida, Yuuri se limitó a asentir, sin poder devolver el gesto, pues sabía que seguramente se vería como un imbécil si lo hacía —claro, Viktor también se veía como uno—. Tras encargarle el cuidado del apartamento al caniche ambos se colocaron sus abrigos y salieron, Yuuri estaba listo para la sorpresa que Viktor acababa de preparar.

Y cuando llegaron supo que él no esperaba eso.

Le quiso golpear mientras hacían fila en la carretilla a un par de calles del edificio donde vivía, provocando que el ruso riera mientras se inclinaba hacia el lado contrario, recibiendo pequeños golpecillos en su hombro mientras reclamos incomprensibles provenían de los labios de Katsuki, seguramente insultos.

— Una lata de atún en aceite es un pecado, ¿Pero un _hot dog_ es un manjar?

Viktor volvió a reír, encogiéndose de hombros. — Soy un hombre simple.

Recibió varios golpes más antes de que ambos fuesen atendidos, Yuuri no pudo negar que la idea no había sido tan mala al momento en que sintió el cálido y humeante pan en sus manos, y sin esperar un segundo más le dio una gran mordida. Decidieron acabarlo en el parque a pesar del frío y la fina nieve que caía, aprovechando aquel clima para acurrucarse en una banca.

En pocos días Viktor viajaría a Canadá, seguramente volvería con el oro y un pase directo a la final del Grand Prix, y Yuuri le recibiría con un delicioso tazón de cerdo, de esos que lo volvían loco y le hacían gritar como un niño una palabra en ruso. En esos días seguramente se escribirían hasta la madrugada, por suerte la diferencia de horario no sería muy grande, y durante las prácticas Viktor le sorprendería con una llamada de video.

Así era siempre, y así seguiría siendo. Por siempre, hasta que Viktor se retirara del patinaje.

Por siempre, hasta que lo sucio se notara.

.

.

.

Durante aquellos días en Canadá no dejó de marcarle y escribirle a su pareja, tampoco a su cuñada, la cual se encargó de informarle aquello que el japonés le había ocultado: Su salud había vuelto a empeorar. Con una tos flemosa y constantes fiebres, Mari había decidido diagnosticar a su hermano con una posible neumonía, pero este se había negado a ir al hospital, insistiendo con que la enfermedad aún no estaba avanzada, y que con los medicamentos de siempre lograría mejorar antes del regreso del ruso.

Mentiras.

Para cuando puso un pie en el departamento de los Katsuki Yuuri seguía igual, con una tos constante y algunas dificultades para respirar. De igual forma fingió que no sabía nada, aceptando la ida al parque, no sin antes hacer que le prometiera que volverían antes de las seis.

Ambos caminaron en silencio y tomados de la mano, Yuuri sabía que Viktor ya conocía su estado, y Nikiforov no pasaba por alto ese conocimiento por parte de su novio. Ambos querían hablar sobre el tema, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primero paso, a pronunciar la primera palabra de lo que seguramente terminaría en reclamos, forzando al menor a ir al hospital, llevando lágrimas y algunos cuantos _te odio_ que ya ninguno de los dos creía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Detuvieron su andar en un punto cualquiera, Viktor caminó hasta una pequeña pared de piedra que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de abdomen, siendo seguido por Yuuri quien apoyó ambos brazos en esta. Permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos, escuchando a la gente pasar a sus espaldas, viendo a los autos pasar a varios metros de distancia.

Yuuri decidió romper aquel silencio.

— Y… ¿Fue difícil ganar el oro? —Le volteo a ver. Ante sus ojos Viktor siempre lucía perfecto, su perfil era como si hubiese sido moldeado por artistas de la antigua Grecia, tal vez por los mismos dioses; claro, habían hombres mil veces más guapos, pero para Katsuki Viktor era lo más y lo menos que necesitaba, lo mejor.

Por eso odiaba tanto discutir con él.

Nikiforov soltó un largo suspiro antes de girarse para quedar de frente con el otro, su mirada fue suficiente para hacer a Yuuri agachar el rostro.

— Lo siento… En serio me cuidé.

— Mientes.

Se quejó entre dientes, realmente no quería tener esa típica discusión, ambos sabían que no llegarían a nada. Escuchó los pasos del ruso, y luego ambas manos tomaron su rostro, obligándole a alzar el rostro.

— Creo que hoy no necesitamos una pelea. Irás a revisarte mañana, ¿Entendido? —A pesar de que su expresión se veía seria, su tono era lo más dulce que Yuuri había escuchado en toda la semana.

Asintió en silencio, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Viktor se agachó para besarle la frente, luego la mejilla, le siguió la otra, por último la punta de la nariz. Observó la sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de su amado, sus manos estaban sobre las propias, y sus ojos brillaban de esa forma que solo él podía ver. Mordió su labio inferior, y sin poder contenerse más se acercó tan rápido que el japonés no pudo reaccionar, capturando su labio inferior entre los propios. Pudo volver a sentir la magia, esa chispa que se encendía en su interior cuando probaba los labios del japonés, aquel beso parecía su primera vez, esa que había sido hacía ya unos cuantos años, dulce e inocente, durante esos escasos segundos todo parecía ser idéntico.

Todo, hasta el rechazo de Katsuki.

Un empujón rompió aquella magia que al parecer solo el ruso había llegado a experimentar, y cuando se quiso disculpar una mano chocó contra su mejilla, forzándole a inclinar un poco el rostro, dejando su mirada oculta tras su flequillo.

Podía escuchar la respiración agitada del moreno, entre su cabello podía ver sus manos temblorosas, tal vez por la fuerza con que apretaba ambos puños, tal vez por lo que acababa de hacer. Chasqueó la lengua, alzando finalmente el rostro, mostrando su ceño fruncido.

— Si ya estás harto de todo esto tan solo dímelo. —Su voz fue seria, llevándose atrás la dulzura que les había rodeado minutos antes. — Créeme que no serás el único satisfecho.

Quiso excusarse, pero aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que un nudo se formase en su garganta, robándose todas las palabras que cruzaron por su mente. Sollozó, sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer sus mejillas que se habían comenzado a enfriar por el clima. Aquella mirada que ahora Viktor le dedicaba no era la que había visto en los últimos años, no llevaba esa dulzura infantil, ni ese tono pícaro que tanto le hacía avergonzar. Viktor jamás le había visto con tanto coraje.

— ¿Y ahora lloras? —Viktor fue quien volvió a hablar, riendo de forma corta e irónica mientras alzaba unos segundos la mirada al cielo. — No puedo creerlo, es un chiste.

— N-no lo es.

— ¡No me mientas! —Su mirada volvió al japonés, el coraje hizo que ignorara esa expresión asustada que ahora estaba ante él, ignoró por completo a aquel chico de hombros caídos y ojos llorosos, quien había retrocedido dos pasos ante su tono de voz. — ¿Crees que este juego es divertido? ¡Tengo un maldito límite! ¡Y lo cruzas en plan de broma!

— No es broma… Viktor, por favor. —Intentó acercarse y tomarle la mano, pero tan pronto logró tomarla el ruso la retiró, retrocediendo. — Por favor…

— ¿Por qué diablos eres así?

— ¿Así cómo?

— ¡Así! ¡Tan terrible! ¡Eres la peor pareja que he tenido!

Aquello terminó de romper al japonés, quien se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la acera, evitando soltar el llanto pero no pudiendo contener las lágrimas. Viktor llevó ambas manos sobre su cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás, caminando unos cuantos pasos en dirección opuesta, deteniéndose luego y volviendo la mirada al menor.

— ¿Si tanto te desagrado por qué diablos aceptaste salir conmigo?

— No me desagradas.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? —Volvió a caminar hasta donde estaba el asiático, hincándose frente a él y sujetándole por ambos hombros. — ¡¿Qué es lo que te repudia tanto?! —Añadió mientras le sacudía un poco, recibiendo como única respuesta el llanto del menor. — ¡Respóndeme! ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Yo no te odio! —Logró gritar entre el llanto, buscando soltarse del agarre que ya había comenzado a lastimarle. Se vio interrumpido por un fuerte ataque de tos, uno que Nikiforov pasó por alto.

— ¡Claro que lo haces! ¡Yo me he esforzado en hacer avanzar esta relación! ¡Yo, mierda, yo solo! ¿Y tú qué haces?

— Viktor, basta.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces por nosotros?!

— Duele…

— ¡Nada! ¡Nunca haces nada! ¡Tú-! —Un nuevo golpe en su mejilla le hizo callar y soltar al menor, quien se apresuró a abrazarse a sí mismo, tosiendo nuevamente y dejando un poco de flema en la comisura de sus labios.

Las lágrimas le traicionaron, derramándose por sus mejillas, forzándole a incorporarse y caminar hasta apoyar ambos brazos en la pared donde estaba antes. Lloró, lloró de una forma en la cual Yuuri jamás le había escuchado, sus dedos temblorosos se enredaban en su cabello, ni él mismo entendía qué le estaba pasando.

— ¿Por qué no me amas? —Su voz sonó quebrada, haciendo que Katsuki se levantara con dificultad, abrazándole por la espalda. — ¿Qué me falta? ¿Por qué no soy suficiente?

— No, tú lo eres, ¡Eres más de lo que merezco! —Ocultó el rostro en su espalda, mojando su abrigo con las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, perdiéndose luego en la tela. Viktor se dio media vuelta, rompiendo el abrazo. — Viktor, por favor.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Le tomó con cuidado por el rostro, buscando su mirada entre lágrimas. — ¿Por qué a veces eres tan distante, como si esto no fuese más que una amistad?

Rompió en llanto, ocultando el rostro en el pecho ajeno, aferrándose de la tela que cubría su espalda, repitiendo una y otra vez _perdóname_ , odiándose más que a nada.

Por esa misma razón se había prometido jamás estar con nadie, porque él no deseaba hacer daño, no deseaba dañar a Viktor de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Era tan cruel, pero no quería mancharlo, no quería ensuciar su piel, pero tampoco le quería mostrar las manchas en la propia. Aún era un niño, un tonto niño.

Volvió a toser, y esta vez una arcada le acompañó, obligándole a separarse del ruso y apoyar las manos en sus rodillas, dejando caer un poco de flema. Viktor se apresuró a tomarle por los hombros, diciendo cosas que Yuuri no llegó a comprender. Se sentía adormitado, y entre las lágrimas que aún nublaban su mirada continuó repitiendo lo mismo, aun cuando Viktor le tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia algún lugar.

_Perdóname._

.

.

.

Las pruebas fueron las habituales, una radiografía simple de tórax tras una auscultación pulmonar, unas cuantas preguntas de su médico y el medicamento habitual. Por suerte no había llevado a un extremo su neumonía, por lo que le permitirían dejar el hospital a la mañana siguiente luego de suministrarle un poco de suero. En el tiempo en que Mari tardó en llegar Viktor no se apartó de su lado, permanecía en silencio y con el rostro oculto entre las sábanas de la camilla, Yuuri prefirió no hablar, sabía que ambos se sentían mal por aquella pequeña y tonta discusión.

 _¿Pequeña?_ ¿Realmente podía llamarle a eso _pequeña_? Viktor jamás le había alzado la voz, tampoco había llorado de esa forma, y claramente él jamás le había dado una bofetada luego de que habían dejado en el olvido el día en que _accidentalmente_ las manos del ruso acabaron en sus glúteos durante una práctica. Yuuri deseaba disculparse, hacerle saber que él valía el cielo y las estrellas, que era todo para su persona, ¿Pero de qué forma lo podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer para que Viktor sintiera su amor? Tal vez Nikiforov tenía razón, era cruel, la peor pareja que el ruso pudo tener.

¿Por qué se había enamorado? Él era tan soso, odioso, no tenía nada que le hiciese resaltar entre las personas, ¿Por qué él? Si era arisco en ocasiones, aunque deseara ser el más dulce; tal vez su error había sido dejarse llevar, sumergirse entre besos y caricias que luego tuvo que frenar de forma abrupta y con tontas excusas. Porque era claro que Viktor ya no se creía lo de la enfermedad, él sabía que Yuuri no evitaba los besos por temor a contagiarle, no era un tonto, tal vez por eso dudaba tanto de su amor. ¿Pero qué podía hacer Yuuri para remediarlo? Al final no era realmente una mentira, él _no quería contagiarlo_.

Cuando Mari llegó a la habitación no le regañó, seguramente sintió el ambiente pesado, o notó los ojos llorosos que ambos tenían. Viktor se apresuró a tomar su abrigo, diciendo que debía ir a casa porque tenía entrenamiento a la mañana siguiente, en silencio y con la mirada gacha Yuuri permitió aquello, sin siquiera sentirse digno de decirle un adiós. El ruso tan solo le revolvió el cabello, caminando hasta la puerta llevando doblado en su brazo su abrigo, deteniendo sus pasos al momento en que el médico irrumpió en la habitación.

— Oh, Mari, que gusto verte aquí. —La chica le saludó con un beso en la mejilla, tanto tiempo atendiendo a Yuuri había hecho que aquel hombre forjara una buena relación con los hermanos Katsuki. — Me alegra que esta vez Yuuri haya llegado pronto, no es bueno que me empiece a acostumbrar a tenerlo aquí internado. —Soltó una leve risilla la cual acalló rápidamente, aclarando su garganta. — Bueno, aprovechando que ambos están aquí, quisiera hablar con ustedes… No, quisiéramos hablar con ustedes.

Yuuri alzó rápidamente la mirada, notando como el médico alzaba una de las hojas que llevaba para leer la que se encontraba abajo, haciendo una mueca de preocupación antes de devolverla a su lugar. Tragó en seco, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

— Supongo que tú ya estás enterado de esto, al parecer no te has chequeado ni nada, tampoco veo que te hayan recetado algún medicamento. —Dirigió su mirada a Yuuri por unos segundos, volviendo a revisar el contenido de las hojas, ignorando el hecho de que Yuuri había palidecido por completo, y su mirada se había nublado por las lágrimas.

— ¿Medicamento? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Neumonía? —Mari fue quien decidió atacar con preguntas, un papel que normalmente le correspondía a Viktor. — No entiendo.

El joven alzó su diestra para indicarle que le diera tiempo, luego volvió la mirada al menor. — No sé hace cuánto lo sabes, pero debiste decírmelo, soy tu médico. —Caminó hasta quedar al pie de la cama, Yuuri pudo sentir la mirada de su hermana y su pareja cuando una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.

Se sintió expuesto, su piel desnuda estaba frente a ellos, y las manchas negras eran visibles, cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo. Sus labios se separaron, logrando formular un _no_ ausente de voz, uno que hizo suspirar a su médico.

— Yo sé que es difícil, pero debes decirlo, Yuuri. —Aquellas palabras tenían la intención de darle fuerza al menor para afrontar ese momento y tener el coraje de decirle a los presentes, pero lo único que logró fue el llanto por parte de Katsuki, quien negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, llevando ambas manos hasta sus orejas para cubrirlas, como si eso fuese a acabar con aquella cruel realidad.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Por fin habló Viktor, intercambiando su mirada entre su pareja y el doctor, quien agachó la mirada unos cuantos segundos antes de inhalar hondo, encarando a los mayores.

— Yuuri se está enfermando demasiado, le hice una prueba y su recuento de CD4 es muy bajo, así que… —Calló por un rato, notando las miradas de preocupación y las lágrimas que Mari había comenzado a derramar. Claramente ellos sabían lo que venía. — Me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer una prueba de VIH.

Yuuri sollozó, sentado en la cama, doblando sus rodillas por debajo de la sábana para abrazar sus piernas, llorando de forma desconsolada. Mari le vio, negando una y otra vez. — No, por favor, dime que no. —Su voz se quebró, aquello solo logró que Yuuri se sintiera peor. La culpa lo estaba comiendo.

— Yuuri es VIH positivo. —Y tras aquellas palabras Mari se soltó en llanto, apoyándose del hombro de Viktor quien no hizo más que acariciarle la espalda.

Sus párpados permanecían abiertos, su rostro se veía inexpresivo, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sus ojos azules brillaban a causa de las lágrimas. Podía sentir algo obstruyendo su garganta, como si tuviese una gran bola atorada, y esta tuviese púas que le lastimaban horriblemente. Quiso llorar, abrazar a Yuuri y regañarle por ocultárselo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pagar una fortuna y que el menor estuviese sano. Pero no podía. No podía comprar la salud de Yuuri. No podía regresar el tiempo, ni tenía poderes como para curarlo. Quería ayudarlo, detener su llanto, romperse con él y consolar a Mari.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue abandonar la habitación.


	6. Crea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor al final, son muy importantes, favor de leer.

A pesar de todo el ruido que había entrado por la puerta al ésta ser abierta, Yuuri no podía escuchar nada. Su fuerte respiración hacía eco en su cabeza, sus tímpanos vibraban ante cada latido de su corazón agitado, aquellas cosas le hacían sentir que estaba en un sueño, en esas constantes pesadillas que tenía desde los veintitrés años, esas que le mostraban terribles escenarios de su familia enterándose de su enfermedad, y con el pasar de los años se le sumó Viktor, quien siempre le dejaba con desprecio al notar su realidad. Podía sentir el miedo de siempre, pero no podía conseguir despertar, sudado entre sus sábanas; no lograba escuchar el llanto de Mari, ni entender lo que decía el doctor quien tan solo movía sus labios mientras acariciaba el hombro de su hermana. Llevó la mirada a ambos lados, rogando en su mente por que llegara el momento de despertar y ser consolado por su pareja.

Pero él no estaba.

Sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y perderse entre las sábanas blancas del hospital, su cuerpo completo temblaba y hacía un vago intento por ocultar su piel, abrazándose a sí mismo por los hombros, buscando aún a aquel hombre de hebras claras quien se suponía debía dejarle. _Terminamos_ , aquellas palabras con una gruesa y cruel voz comenzaban a escucharse en su cabeza, _No puedo estar contigo, eres desagradable_.

Entre lágrimas vio a su hermana caminado hacia él, sintió que sus manos fueron retiradas de sus hombros para luego ser sustituidas por las de ella, podía ver su rostro empapado, sus ojos irritados que brillaban debido a la tristeza y el posible coraje que ahora sentía. Pudo ver sus labios moverse, pero continuaba sin poder escuchar algo. Se quejó al sentir que el agarre era más fuerte, le sacudieron varias veces, pero su mirada continuaba perdida, viendo hacia el frente, pero no observando nada. _¿Por qué?_ Sintió sus labios separarse en un intento por murmurar una disculpa, mas no lo consiguió, solo logró que su labio inferior temblase de forma incontrolable. _¿Por qué, Yuuri? ¿Por qué?_

— ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?! —Por fin, de una forma muy cruel, la voz de su hermana alcanzó sus oídos, haciéndole recordar que aquella no era una pesadilla, no era el típico sueño que tenía desde que había comenzado con las enfermedades oportunistas, desde que había comprendido lo que tenía sin la necesidad de leer el _positivo_ impreso en negrita sobre un papel.

Lo habían descubierto, su mayor miedo acababa de cumplirse. Sabía que tenía VIH, sabían que tenía SIDA.

En un movimiento brusco hizo que su hermana le soltase, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos en un intento por no volver a escuchar nada. Negó una y otra vez mientras su hermana repetía la pregunta, cada vez con un tono más fuerte, pudiendo escuchar a lo lejos al médico quien le pedía calmarse.

— ¿Por qué? —Ella volvió a preguntar en un hilo de voz al momento en que el doctor le tomó por el hombro. Retrocedió hasta dar con la pared, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas y enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

Su pequeño hermano tenía VIH, ese pequeño niño tonto al que vio crecer estaba en riesgo de muerte. VIH, algo incurable, algo que fácilmente podía llevarlo a la muerte, ¿Y él jamás se había dignado a decirle? Ella, quien había dado todo por él, quien había aceptado abandonar su país y cuidarlo para que lograra sus sueños. ¿Tan poco confiaba en ella? ¿En Viktor? ¿Por qué jamás les había dicho por lo que estaba pasando? Sabía que su hermano podía llegar a ser muy tonto, pero nunca creyó que fuese alguien tan orgulloso como para ocultarle algo tan grave, aun sabiendo que eso lo podía llevar hasta la muerte.

¿Acaso su plan era morir sin que nadie lo supiera?

— Lo siento… —Aquel murmullo le hizo alzar la mirada, quiso ver al chico que había visto todos los días, pero no lograba verlo de la misma forma.

— ¿Por qué diablos nunca me dijiste eso? —Insistió, tratando de calmar su llanto, no sabía si el temblor de su cuerpo era por el coraje o por el miedo, tal vez ambas. — ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste esto, Yuuri? ¡Soy tu maldita hermana!

— ¡Perdón! ¡Tenía miedo!

— ¿Miedo? ¡Puedes morir!

— ¡Me voy a morir!

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que ambos hermanos callaran, y lo único que se pudo escuchar luego fue la puerta cerrarse, seguido por el llanto del menor.

— Me violaron, Mari, jamás me robaron, ¡Me violaron! ¡¿Con qué cara querías que dijera eso?! —Sintió su garganta arder por la fuerza ejercida en cada palabra, se sentía incapaz de ver ahora a su hermana a la cara, acababa de afirmar ser la mancha negra en su familia, el que destrozaba el orgullo del apellido. — Me violaron esa noche, porque no era más que un estúpido niño caprichoso que quería ir a ver el patinaje, ¡Y sigo siendo ese niño tonto! ¡Soy un completo idiota y siempre lo seré! ¡El mismo tonto de dieciséis al que violó un imbécil que supo aprovechar el momento!

Mari no supo qué decir, recordaba esa noche en la cual Yuuri se había escapado antes de su presentación de ballet, recordaba perfectamente el miedo al ver que su hermano no volvía ni contestaba las llamadas, y la pequeña calma que le había acompañado tras esa llamada a su madre. Yuuri había actuado extraño esa noche, y los días que siguieron, excusándose siempre bajo el susto de haber sido asaltado de esa forma tan violenta, y la culpa por haberse escapado y arruinado su presentación en la competencia. Si tan solo hubiese sido más observadora, si no hubiese dejado pasar los sollozos que escuchaba a las dos de la mañana, o ese temor a ser tocado por cualquier persona, aunque se tratase de su propio padre. Pero tampoco había sido una buena hermana. Yuuri solo tenía dieciséis, era obvio que el miedo de ser juzgado por los otros podía haber sido muy grande, el miedo a lo que había desconocido todo el tiempo, pero aprendió de una forma cruel y desgarradora. Yuuri tenía dieciséis, ¿Cómo iba a saber que le habían contagiado el VIH?

Se levantó y caminó hasta donde el azabache continuaba envuelto en llanto, le abrazó con fuerza, nuevamente las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

— Perdóname, Mari, no debí escaparme, perdóname. —Yuuri se aferró a ella, ocultando el rostro en su pecho mientras sentía unas leves caricias en su cabello. Se sentía tan avergonzado, tan expuesto ante su hermana. — No debí, no debí, realmente no debí. —Repitió aquello una y otra vez, negando con un leve movimiento de cabeza, diciendo en voz alta lo que siempre se había dicho, noche tras noche, desde los dieciséis años. — Fue mi culpa, perdóname, yo no debí.

Porque sí, _si no se hubiera escapado nunca lo habrían violado_.

— No digas eso. —Mari rompió el abrazo para tomar el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos, limpiando unas cuántas lágrimas con sus pulgares antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente. — No fue tu culpa, Yuuri, jamás será tu culpa.

— No debí, perdóname, yo no debí.

Suspiró, viendo de reojo al médico quien tras asentir levemente con su cabeza dejó una hoja blanca sobre la silla, retirándose de la habitación. Volvió a envolver al menor entre sus brazos, parecía que volvía a ser un niño de once años al cual habían fastidiado en la escuela debido a su peso, porque era así como ellos se ponían en el patio trasero de la escuela, Yuuri lloraba y se disculpaba mientras ella lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, planeando lo que le haría al día siguiente a aquellos que le habían molestado.

Pero esta vez no podía tocar ni hacerle nada a quien había dañado a Yuuri.

Su hermano no dejaba de repetir las mismas palabras, disculpándose por haber escapado, por _haber provocado que lo violaran_. Yuuri estaba seguro de que todo había sido su culpa, y ella no sabía cómo hacerlo entender que aquello no era cierto, ¿Cuántas víctimas de violación asumían la culpa del acto, como si el atacante no hubiese hecho nada malo, o ellos hubiesen gritado con sus cuerpos que querían ser violados? Era una idea absurda, lo sabía, pero no se sentía capaz de juzgar a la gente que llegaba a pensar así, mucho menos de juzgar a su hermano, porque ella realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que habían vivido y sentido.

Tal vez, si hubiese sido más observadora o se hubiese levantado una madrugada para preguntarle por qué estaba llorando, ella podría haber hecho que Yuuri dejase de creer que era el culpable de todo, si no le hubiera permitido cargar con aquel peso durante diez años Yuuri podría entender que él no había provocado aquella tragedia.  

— Fue mi culpa, Mari, todo fue mi culpa. —Sollozó, acurrucándose en el pecho de la castaña, sintiendo unos cuantos besos sobre su cabello los cuales le hicieron cerrar ambos párpados. — Perdóname.

— No fue tu culpa, Yuuri…

Sabía que podía decirle aquello un millón de veces, podría repetirlo día y noche, e igual Yuuri jamás le creería. Deseaba tener el poder de hacerlo olvidar, de borrar esos terribles recuerdos que se habían marcado en él como si hubiese sido fuego en su piel, quería sanar esas heridas y hacerlo sentir mejor, volver a tener a su feliz hermano, quien a pesar de todo lo que sufría siempre estaba con una dulce sonrisa y la actitud más tierna del mundo. Pero era frágil, tan frágil como un cristal el cual alguien había arrojado contra el suelo, ya estaba roto.

Y ella no tenía idea de cómo repararlo.

.

.

.

Su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas, emociones y demás, podría reaccionar de mil y un formas ante aquella noticia, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo de ninguna. Estaba en shock, sentado sobre una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y ambas manos revolviendo su cabello, sin siquiera saber qué pensar de todo eso.

¿Yuuri tenía VIH?

Yuuri _tenía_ VIH.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde había un dispensador de agua, porque no veía cerca algo que tuviese café, y no estaba de humor para ir a hasta la cafetería. Llenó un pequeño vaso de papel, bebiéndolo todo de golpe, sirviéndose agua de nuevo antes de caminar de vuelta a su asiento. Se detuvo a un metro de llegar a este. Lo habían ocupado. Suspiró, caminando hasta algún pasillo no muy transitado, apoyándose contra la pared y llevando la mirada hasta el blanco techo. Aún podía sentir el ardor en sus ojos causado por las lágrimas que exigían ser liberadas, pero que él no lograba derramar.

Yuuri le había engañado, le había mentido todo ese tiempo.

“ _No puedo besarte ahora, no quiero contagiarte_ ”. “ _No creo estar listo para dar el siguiente paso, ¿Podrías esperarme un poco más? Prometo ser capaz luego_ ”. “ _Perdón, es que me volví a enfermar, sería malo si también te enfermas_ ”. “ _Estoy bien, Vitya_ ”.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, la única que logró escapar de aquel mar azul que se estremecía en sus ojos debido a una tormenta. _Le había mentido todo ese tiempo, todos esos años_. Mordió su labio inferior, formando un puño con su mano libre y golpeando la pared con la misma. Había sido un idiota por no darse cuenta, era obvio que Yuuri le ocultaba algo, pero él había sido tan imbécil como para tragarse todas sus mentiras, todos los engaños.

¿Por qué motivo Yuuri estaba con él? Esa era una pregunta que se había hecho muchas veces en los últimos meses, y que ahora no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza, resaltando entre las mil cosas que pasaban por su mente. _¿Por qué había decidido salir con él?_

Lo amaba, eso era obvio, él era capaz de dar el cielo y la tierra por Yuuri, de sacrificar todo de él, hasta su carrera, con tal de que el japonés sonriera de esa forma tan dulce e inocente como solo él lo podía hacer. Pero, ¿Y Yuuri? ¿Qué sentía Yuuri por él? Ellos tenían gestos muy dulces, tratos especiales y momentos inolvidables, pero también podía tener esas cosas con Chris, o Mila, y Yuuri con Phichit, ¿Qué los diferenciaba de un par de amigos? No tenían besos, no podían hacer el amor, ¿Qué tenían que los definiera como una _pareja_? ¿Qué les permitiría tener esa inmensa barrera del VIH?

No podría tocar a Yuuri, no podría unirse a él en cuerpo y alma. No podrían casarse, pasar una vida juntos y, si el asiático también quería, adoptar a algún niño —Viktor realmente amaba a los niños—. Yuuri iba a dejarlo luego de una relación que jamás tendría algo que los convirtiera realmente en una _pareja_. Yuuri iba a dejarlo.

Yuuri iba a morir.

Él iba a perder a Yuuri.

Otra lágrima logró escapar y hacer un recorrido en su mejilla, y muchas más le siguieron al momento en que se dio cuenta de aquella cruel y desgarradora realidad, _iba a perder a la persona que más amaba en la vida_. Iba a perderlo, y lo único que él había hecho esa tarde fue reprocharle y decirle que era una terrible pareja, la peor de todas. Pero Yuuri realmente era _la mejor pareja_ que había tenido en toda su vida. En aquel momento se odió por haber sido tan cruel, pero no era su culpa, ¿Cierto? Él no estaba enterado, Yuuri jamás le había contado sobre su condición, eso lo hacía inocente y justificaba sus acciones.

¿Cierto?

Escuchó unos pasos a su lado lo cual hizo que secara sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Mari se apoyó junto a él en la pared, tenía sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y en sus mejillas aún se podían ver las líneas que habían dejado las lágrimas, las cuales aún no se secaban.

— ¿Irás a verlo? —Mari fue quien habló primero. Ella no era una tonta, sabía cuándo Yuuri y Viktor tenían un pequeño problema, y en ese momento podía reconocer que el problema había sido más grave. — Seguro que te necesita.

Viktor se separó de la pared para beber un poco de agua, y con la mano libre llevó su flequillo hacia atrás, sosteniendo el mismo por varios segundos antes de dejar caer su mano a un costado, y el cabello logró cubrir su mirada.

No dijo nada, desde que había escuchado el diagnóstico no sabía qué decir, o si aún era capaz de decir algo. ¿Con qué cara iba a ver a Yuuri luego de haberlo tratado de esa forma? Él se había comportado fatal, lo había lastimado, y ahora sabía que podría perderlo en cualquier momento.

Su mirada se mantuvo fija en el suelo, su mente intentó recordar las viejas lecciones sobre las ITS que tuvo en la escuela, el VIH simplemente debilitaba el sistema inmunológico, y ya luego llegaba el SIDA; existían cientos de personas que continuaban su vida a pesar de tener VIH, medicándose y cuidando su salud, eso significaba que con un poco de dinero Yuuri lograría seguir viviendo, mantener su salud y evitar ponerle un fin a ese libro tan corto. Pero Yuuri ya había sufrido de muchas neumonías, eso significaba que su sistema inmunitario estaba muy dañado, ¿Eso era malo? ¿Disminuía sus probabilidades de vivir a pesar de recibir medicamento? Conocía —o suponía— las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero temía el siquiera pensarlas.

Sus labios se separaron de forma lenta y temblorosa, se volvieron a cerrar por unos segundos, hasta que por fin se sintió capaz de hablar.

— ¿Qué tan grave es? —Alzó el rostro para verla, temía que esas lágrimas fuesen por lo que sería la respuesta a su pregunta. — Yuuri, él… ¿Voy a perder a Yuuri?

Su voz se quebró en aquella pregunta, haciendo que Mari caminara hacia él para abrazarlo. Nuevamente las lágrimas habían conseguido escapar, pero no de una forma muy escandalosa. Sintió caricias en su espalda, luego el abrazo fue un poco más fuerte.

— Hablé con el médico. —Se separó del ruso, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que no había podido evitar derramar al escuchar la pregunta. — También con Yuuri, él... —No supo cómo decir aquello, no era fácil recordarlo, mucho menos el decirlo. — Él de verdad te necesita.

— ¿Voy a perder a Yuuri? —Insistió, sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus dedos temblorosos soltarían el pequeño vaso de papel.

— Le van a recetar medicamento… Yo debo ir al banco, ¿Podrías quedarte con él? Por favor. —Aquello fue como una súplica, un ruego al cual Viktor no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar, asintiendo levemente mientras secaba nuevamente sus lágrimas. — Gracias.

No le permitió hacer otra pregunta, o poder averiguar de su charla con el médico, cuando sintió ella ya había caminado hacia la salida, y sus piernas no obedecieron cuando quiso correr para detenerla. Tampoco respondieron cuando quiso volver a la habitación. Tenía miedo, había huido como un niño cobarde, él realmente no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, no podía manejarla. Tenía miedo de perder a Yuuri, de verlo morir en sus brazos, pero tampoco deseaba dejarlo solo.

Respiró profundo, llevando el vaso hasta sus labios y bebiendo lo poco que quedaba de agua, caminando a paso lento por el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación, arrugando el papel en su mano y tirándolo en un contenedor que se topó en su camino. Se detuvo frente al ascensor, buscando entre los bolsillos de su abrigo su teléfono celular, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos se apresuró a escribirle un mensaje a Mari, prohibiéndole ir al banco a sacar dinero, prácticamente ordenándole que regresara. Las puertas se abrieron mientras pulsaba el nombre de uno de sus contactos, y el teléfono vibraba tras recibir un mensaje, posiblemente de su cuñada; llevó el aparato hasta su oreja y pulsó el botón correspondiente, aclarando su garganta mientras escuchaba el sonido que le indicaba la llamada estaba en curso.

— Chris, necesito que me hagas un favor, es urgente. —No le permitió al otro dar un saludo, buscó ser directo en aquello, pero sin entrar en detalles. No pensaba contarle a su mejor amigo.

— _Hola, Nikiforov, me alegra que estés bien, ¿Yo? Sí, yo también la he pasado increíble._

Viktor bufó ante aquella respuesta, realmente no estaba de humor. — Por favor, es urgente. —Insistió al momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

— _Bien, señor desconocido, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ —Un nuevo bufido le hizo entender, Viktor no estaba para sus bromas usuales. — _Qué humor… ¿Qué favor?_

Viktor se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba su pareja, sabía que tenía que entrar, pero tampoco deseaba que él se enterara.

— Mira, ocurrió algo, necesito algo de dinero de mi cuenta allá en Rusia.

— _Claro, y el señor suizo podrá hacerlo con gusto desde el sofá de su casa, ¿O esperas viaje allá?_

— ¡No, imbé…! —Respiró profundo, buscando calmarse, sintiendo la mirada de una de las enfermeras que pasaba por ahí. — Necesito que hables con Mila, envíale lo mismo que te mandaré por correo, pero sé que ella lo hará hasta mañana porque está en prácticas, y lo necesito ahora.

— _¿Pero qué hago? ¿Voy por mi unicornio y la voy a recoger para hacerte el favor inmediatamente?_

Viktor puso la mirada en blanco, a veces las bromas de Chris solo hacían que deseara darle un gran golpe en el rostro, solo en las veces en las que su humor era un desastre, como en aquel momento. Normalmente habría reído por tremenda estupidez.

— Necesito que tú me envíes algo, y luego Mila te lo enviará a ti.

— _¿Algo? ¿Qué?_

—… Dinero.

Se hizo un largo silencio, pudo llegar a escuchar los ronroneos de la mascota del rubio, y el pequeño sonido del cascabel de su collar. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta, para su suerte esta se encontraba cerrada. — Por favor. —Añadió en un hilo de voz.

— _Espera, déjame entender, ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Acaso no tienes inmensas cantidades allá en Detroit? Digo, tú nunca me pides ni para el taxi._

— Christophe, por favor.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente, si su amigo le estaba llamando por su nombre completo era porque algo le estaba ocurriendo. — _… ¿Cuánto?_

Viktor soltó un largo suspiro cargado de alivio, si pudiera habría abrazado a su amigo.

— Lo aclararé todo por mensaje… Bueno, una parte.

— _No, exijo detalles._ —Viktor estaba seguro de que su amigo tenía el ceño fruncido. — _¿Me contarás?_

— Cuando sea el momento. —Respondió en voz baja, rogando que con eso el menor diera por finalizado el asunto.

El suspiro por parte del suizo le hizo sentir tranquilo. — _Bien._

— Gracias, en verdad, te debo mucho. —Literalmente lo hacía. Un corto _adiós_ casi inaudible bastó para que cortara la llamada, comenzando a escribir en su teléfono de forma rápida antes de llevar la mano libre sobre la perilla.

Detuvo sus movimientos a segundos de pulsar _enviar_ , el miedo le volvió a atormentar, no se sentía capaz de estar allí con Yuuri. Pulsó el botón cuando vio al médico de Katsuki pasar, esta vez, al contrario de cuando vio a Mari, sus piernas sí le respondieron y le permitieron correr tras él. Fue una charla corta, una muy corta sobre gastos y medicamentos, una en la cual le rogó porque solo a él le permitiese cubrir los gastos.

— Viktor, sé que eres su pareja y todo, pero… Necesito a un familiar, o una autorización de Mari.

— Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos. —Suplicó aquello, se sentía capaz de hincarse hasta conseguir la aprobación. Tras un suspiro por parte del profesional supo que eso no sería necesario.

— Bien, los gastos correrán a tu cuenta. —Alzó su diestra para masajear sus sienes, negando levemente. — Iré a ver la papelería, entonces, también necesito hablar con quien le asignará los medicamentos a Yuuri. —Viktor tan solo asintió, robándole al médico otro suspiro. — Bien, entonces… Te llamaré cuando esté todo.

Permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar a pesar de que el hombre ya había continuado su camino, lo vio entrar a la habitación de su pareja y salir de la misma a los pocos minutos. Chequeó el mensaje de Mari, quien con un par de insultos pedía el motivo de aquella orden. _Simplemente no lo hagas_ , aquella respuesta bastó.

Respiró de forma profunda y lenta antes de caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta, ahora no había conversación por teléfono que le sirviera de excusa para evitar entrar, debía hacerlo, pasar tiempo con Yuuri, hacerle saber que lo amaba, y que se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho y dicho aquella tarde. Llevó su diestra hasta la perilla, abriendo la puerta y dando un paso dentro la habitación, encontrándose con la mirada apagada de su pareja.

_Le había mentido_.

Ninguno dijo nada, la tensión seguía estando presente entre ellos debido a su previa discusión, porque ambos habían hecho cosas malas. ¿O acaso Yuuri estaba así por el diagnóstico?

_Porque le había mentido_.

Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Katsuki, su labio inferior tembló cuando intentó decir algo. Viktor no se movió ni un centímetro.

— Perdóname. —Aquella palabra, la misma que le había repetido todo el camino hacia el hospital, _perdóname_.

Viktor mordió su labio inferior, cerrando la puerta tras entrar. Fue hasta la silla negra, tomando asiento en la misma, escuchando una y otra vez la misma palabra con voz quebrada. _Perdóname_. Suspiró apoyándose en sus rodillas, volviendo a buscar la mirada del asiático quien rápidamente la llevó al suelo, avergonzado, repitiendo la misma cosa.

Añadiendo un _fue mi culpa_ al final.

— ¿Qué? —Nikiforov alzó una ceja, sin poder entender ni creer que hubiese dicho eso. — ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

Yuuri alzó la vista, su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo, tal vez por tanto llorar. — Perdóname, esto es mi culpa, yo… —No pudo terminar, cuando sintió los brazos del ruso estaban rodeando su tembloroso cuerpo, y pequeños besos fueron depositados en su húmeda mejilla. — Perdón.

— No, yo lo siento. —Murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas le volvían a atacar. — Yo no debí ser tan cruel. Realmente no entiendo por qué nunca me dijiste eso.

— Tenía miedo. —Yuuri se aferró a su cuerpo, su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo. — Tengo miedo…

Yuuri se permitió llorar, lloró como jamás había podido hacerlo desde que entendió lo que tenía, lloró sin miedo, desahogándose y sacándose aquel peso con el cual había cargado por muchos años. Nikiforov comenzó a acariciar su cabello, nuevamente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Le quería reclamar, gritar, exigir por respuestas, pero también le quería consolar, dar su apoyo, recordarle que estaría a su lado en todo ese tormento, y que saldrían adelante. Pero no podía, y no quería volver a huir.

Al final solo pudo tararear aquella canción que siempre calmaba al japonés, sentándose en el borde de la cama y permitiendo que se acurrucara entre sus brazos, recostándose en la cama y apegando el rostro de su amado a su pecho. Al final tenían algo en común, _ambos tenían miedo_.

Viktor de perderlo, y Yuuri de sufrir y morir.

.

.

.

Las reglas fueron impuestas por su doctor y quien le atendió por parte del programa para personas con VIH, todos los días a las nueve de la noche debía tomar su medicamento antirretroviral correspondiente al TAR, _Atripla_ , el cual era una combinación de _tenofovir, emtricitabina_ y _efavirenz_ , dos inhibidores de la transcriptasa inversa análogo de los nucleósidos —tipo ARV— y un inhibidor de la transcriptasa inversa no análogo de los nucleósidos —tipo NNRTIs—, combinación que se suele utilizar para bloquear la etapa cuatro. Debía tomar el medicamento antes de dormir y con el estómago _vacío_ , por lo que se le recomendó comer a las seis de la tarde, aquello fue por lo que más reclamó.

Claramente, y debido a la cantidad de células CD4, no dudaron en diagnosticarlo con la última fase del VIH: SIDA. Contaba con un rango menor a 100 células por milímetro cúbico de sangre, Yuuri estaba consciente que eso se debía al tiempo que había estado viviendo sin tratar la infección. A pesar del temor que le creó aquello se prohibió llorar hasta que estuvo de vuelta en casa, siendo consolado por los brazos de su amado.

Sí, _tenía tanto miedo_.

Los primeros días le costó conciliar el sueño, su humor fue muy cambiante y se hizo frecuente que respondiera de forma brusca y hasta con gritos, sin importar si Mari le hubiese dicho algo bueno o malo. Su cabeza le dolía y eso solo lograba empeorar su humor, y todo era peor cuando se sentía mareado. A los pocos minutos podía encontrarse llorando en su cama, y a las horas riendo mientras charlaba en la sala del departamento con su hermana, todo para volver a estar de mal humor en la noche debido al insomnio, empeorando cuando lograba conciliar el sueño para despertarse al poco tiempo debido a un extraño sueño provocado por su mente atormentada.

Quiso dejar el medicamento, sentía que esa tortura era peor que la que había estado viviendo por cuatro años, sus cumpleaños habían sido mejores que el de ese año, porque no había tenido que sufrir con todos los malestares causados por el medicamento, los cuales le aseguraban que _desaparecería a las pocas semanas_. A causa de eso no aceptó visitas cuando fue su cumpleaños, ni quiso contestar la llamada de su madre, con quien ninguno de los hermanos Katsuki tuvo comunicación tras enterarse.

A las dos semanas Viktor ya estaba entrenando para presentarse en la final, los efectos secundarios fueron disminuyendo, permitiéndole a Yuuri tener un poco de paz. Los encuentros con su pareja se hicieron menos frecuentes, algo que no le gustaba del todo, estaba en una situación en la cual requería de él, de su compañía, sus abrazos y sus besos para sentir que todo iba a estar bien, y que nada malo le iba a pasar.

Luego de tres días tras enterarse que tenía VIH, Mari y él habían llegado a un acuerdo: Ella no se lo contaría a su madre siempre y cuando Yuuri se comprometiera a decirle cuando se sintiera listo. Mari no quería que se repitiera la misma historia que con ella, su madre también tenía derecho a estar enterada, pero no era asunto ni responsabilidad suya el ir a contarle lo ocurrido. Eso era entre Yuuri y su madre, nadie más. Aquel trato logró traerle paz al menor de los Katsuki, una paz que se desvaneció cuando Viktor estuvo a punto de viajar, siendo atacado por la ansiedad que le provocaba toda esa situación.

Quiso despejar su mente, aclarar algunas cosas, porque al final de cuentas y a pesar del fuerte medicamento él estaba seguro de una cosa, _pronto iba a morir_. Viktor se había hecho cargo de todos los gastos, por lo que decidió que le daría un buen uso al dinero que tenía ahorrado, aunque todavía no sabía qué sería. Pasó tres días organizando su habitación, limpiando y ordenando libros que deseaba continuar leyendo en esos pocos años, metiendo en una caja de cartón los que ya no pensaba leer, pidiéndole a su hermana que los llevara a algún lugar, o los vendiera en el jardín a un dólar cada uno. Encontró también las viejas cartas de Nikiforov, porque en su momento había sido un hombre cursi y de antaño; guardó estas en una pequeña caja de zapatos tras haberlas ordenado por fechas, releyó desde la primera hasta la última, derramando pequeñas lágrimas por la nostalgia que aquella hermosa caligrafía le provocaba. Tras ponerle un listón navideño dorado alrededor la guardó en su closet, antes de morir se las quería devolver a Viktor para que supiera que jamás las había tirado.

Para que supiera lo mucho que lo amaba.

Días antes de Navidad Phichit le visitó, Yuuri no había tenido el valor para juntarse con él y contarle lo ocurrido, pero sabía que su amigo confiaba en él y le contaba todo de su vida, lo más justo era que le dijese. Lastimosamente solo lo pudo hacer a través de una llamada, su amigo lloró, algo que él jamás había escuchado, y le suplicó que en todo ese tiempo nunca dejaran de ser amigos. Tras esa llamada sus mensajes eran diarios, y sus visitas fueron más frecuentes.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer el otro año? —Phichit estaba recostado en el suelo frente al pequeño árbol decorado con luces blancas y adornos de tonos blancos y azules. — Minako me dijo que dejaste la academia.

Yuuri le vio desde el sillón, tenía a Makkachin recostado encima y mordía una cuchara que antes había tenido _nutella_ encima. Se encogió de hombros, volviendo la mirada al techo.

— Supongo que vivir lo más que pueda, ¿No? Disfrutarlo para no llevar arrepentimientos a la tumba.

Phichit frunció ambos labios, aquella respuesta no había sido de su agrado, él insistía que con los medicamentos Yuuri lograría vivir muchos años más, y hasta casarse con Viktor. Suspiró, levantándose de un salto para apoyar ambos brazos en el respaldo del sillón, posicionándose casi encima de Yuuri —y Makkachin—.

— No llevar arrepentimientos, dices. —Se acercó hasta topar su frente con la del japonés, observando fijamente sus ojos. — Vamos a jugar algo.

Yuuri ladeó su cabeza al momento en que su amigo corrió por el pasillo, escuchando como revisaba entre los cajones de lo que parecía ser su habitación. — ¿Qué haces? —Se movió para que Makkachin bajara, levantándose y caminando para toparse con su amigo en medio pasillo. — Hey, ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación? Es privada, ¿Sabes? Aunque ya hayas estado muchas veces en ella.

— Ya, ya, qué importa. —Movió su zurda arriba-abajo para restarle importancia a aquello. — Ven, dije que vamos a jugar.

Le sujetó de la mano, caminando hasta llegar al comedor, acomodándose en las sillas mientras Phichit dejaba sobre la mesa un par de hojas y un lápiz que llevaba en la mano, seguramente había ido a buscar eso a su cuarto. Se sentó enfrente de Yuuri, posando su mano en la hoja y colocando esta frente a él, ofreciéndole luego el lápiz. Katsuki se limitó a arquear una ceja, robándole una corta carcajada al tailandés.

— Mira, el juego es sencillo, haremos una lista de las cosas que queremos hacer, esas que te gustaría cumplir para no llevar arrepentimientos.

— ¿Cómo una lista de deseos?

— No, no. —El moreno volvió a reír, tomando la hoja restante y el lápiz que Katsuki jamás le recibió, comenzando a escribir. — Saltar en… Un paracaídas. —Exclamó con una sonrisa, tomando la hoja por el borde y extendiéndola hacia su amigo para que pudiese leer. —Algo que realmente deseo hacer en mi vida es tirarme de un avión a kilómetros del suelo y rogar porque mi paracaídas no se atore. —Bromeó, consiguiendo que ambos rieran tras eso.

— Bien, bien, entiendo, entonces… —Yuuri tomó el lápiz, pensando durante unos segundos antes de escribir en la parte superior de la hoja _20 cosas que quisiera hacer_.

Phichit le observó en silencio, notando como comenzaba a escribir, tomándose un largo tiempo para pensar entre un punto y otro.

— ¿Entre esas veinte cosas está pasar largas horas con tu mejor amigo?

Yuuri soltó una sonora carcajada, dejando el lápiz a un lado. — Nah, no necesito escribir cosas tan obvias. —Y tras un leve guiño continuó con su labor.

Aprovechó esos momentos para revivir sus sueños de la infancia, esos deseos que había dado por perdidos, y esos que poco a poco habían comenzado a nacer. Comenzó con cosas absurdas, escribiendo pequeñas notas a los costados las cuales a veces terminó por tachar, necesitaba hacer cosas que le ayudasen a estar más con aquellas personas a las cuales amaba y apreciaba, así como simples caprichos que nacieron en algún momento de su vida, tal vez después de ver una publicación en internet, o tal vez después de pasar frente a algún lugar en sus paseos.

Poco a poco, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y un claro brillo en su mirada, llenó aquella lista que deseaba cumplir. Cuando tuvo diecinueve cosas se detuvo, llevando el lápiz a su mentón y pensando por largos minutos, sin ser interrumpido una sola vez por Phichit. Sentía que algo le faltaba, pero por más que lo pensaba no lograba tener algo tan importante como para que fuese parte de aquella lista tan importante para él. Rió un poco, rindiéndose y decidiendo que sí escribiría la idea de Phichit de _pasar largas horas con su mejor amigo_ , pero al posar la mina sobre la hoja se detuvo, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su mirada al recordar la voz de Nikiforov, y esas lágrimas que acompañaban una hermosa sonrisa.

_Brilla_.

Phichit se preocupó al ver una lágrima derramarse, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo le hizo comprender que todo estaba bien. Tras limpiar sus lágrimas escribió su último deseo, y tras escribir esa lista prometió que la cumpliría. Con un pequeño movimiento de mano su amigo le hizo entender que deseaba verla, Yuuri negó, doblando el papel en cuatro.

— Lo siento, creo que es muy especial.

Phichit rió, llevando una mano a su pecho.

— Seguramente es porque pusiste _deshacerme del molesto tailandés de las selfies_. —Ambos comenzaron a reír, Yuuri se tuvo que levantar para darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Esa noche, antes de dormir y en la privacidad de su habitación, tras haber tomado su medicamento y acurrucado entre sus sábanas, desdobló el papel que había dejado en su mesita de noche, volvió a leer aquella lista con una caligrafía muy por debajo de la de Nikiforov, pero escrita con mucho amor e ilusión, como la carta de un niño a Santa en Navidad. Esa era su carta de Navidad. La leyó, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

**_20 cosas que quisiera hacer ~~y muchas no puedo~~_ **

  1. _Vivir con él —y verlo despeinado al despertar_ _—_
  2. _Ganar un oro en una competencia importante —soy muy malo en danza—_
  3. _Tener un gatito —son esponjocitos—_
  4. _Conocer Venecia —tres días y me conformo—_
  5. _Viaje en barco —y ver una sirena ~~bueno eso no~~ —_
  6. _Donar mi dinero para algo que sí valga ( ~~¡Jovenes con SIDA!~~ tú eres joven ~~)— tampoco soy tan malo, al menos he ganado dinero bailando~~ oh por dios eso se lee tan despectivo, perdón—_
  7. _Hacer caridad —siempre quise construir—_
  8. _~~Adoptar un niño —no, mal plan, me voy a morir—~~ Pagarle los estudios a algún niño —sí, se oye bien—_
  9. _Tener un pokémon —¡Peluche!_ _—_
  10. _~~Donar algo, sangre o médula —imposible, maldito enfermo—~~ ~~Donar a Vitya —¡VITYA NO ES UN OBJETO!—~~ _
  11. _Darle algo único a Vitya — ~~¿Cómo llegaste a esto?~~ —_
  12. _Besarlo —ya sabes no puedes ~~igual quisiera~~ —_
  13. _Visitar un asilo —¡Una semana entera! ~~y adoptar un solo viejito~~ dos viejitos_ _—_
  14. _Reconciliarme con Yuri —¿Estamos peleados?—_
  15. _~~Regalarle oro a mamá —no, no eres tan rico—~~ Regalarle un collar de plata mamá — ~~esos que tienen una foto~~ no, la harás llorar—_
  16. _Invitar a Mari a comer algo —de paso llevarla a un viaje de trabajo de Vitya—_
  17. _Ver a Vitya en una final_
  18. _Leerle a niños en un hospital — ~~y rogar que no mueran como yo.~~ ni se te ocurra deprimirlos—_
  19. _Manejar una moto —y ganar una carrera_ _—_
  20. _~~Casarme con él —¡Imposible idiota!—~~ Regalarle un anillo — ~~no le digas es de bodas~~ ¡No lo hagas de bodas! ¡Idiota!—_
  21. _~~Aunque te sientas mal~~ brilla para él_



Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, dando un beso en la hoja antes de volverla a doblar y guardarla en el estuche en el cual se suponía tenía que poner sus gafas. Una sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro, la cual ocultaba lágrimas amargas, y a pesar de todo eso él lo juró esa noche de invierno, ese veintitrés de diciembre en la soledad de su habitación.

_Brilla para él_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo cinco recién salido del horno, so, si hay errores prometo corregirlos ya en la tarde o mañana y —prometo dejar de escribir a las 4:33 de la mañana—. En fin, dije que volveríamos a hablar hasta este capítulo, ¿Cierto? Bueno, roguemos porque no se me olvide nada de lo que debo decir. Lo más importante, ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han estado leyendo Positivo! En Wattpad, FanFiction y AO3, gracias por votar, poner en favoritos o dejar un bello kudo, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí. 
> 
> Ahora sí. Estos sucesos se dan cuando Yuuri y Vitya ya tienen un año de relación, porque, por si no recuerdan, cuando la temporada de patinaje de Viktor acabó —abril— ellos estaban cumpliendo seis meses, y desde el capítulo anterior las cosas se dan en Noviembre, y en este abarca también diciembre. Bueno, ruego por no haberla jodido con las reacciones de Vitya y Mari, quise buscar la forma más realista, y lamento no haber abarcado tanto entre Vitya y Yuuri, quise enfocarme en sus pensamientos y su forma de enfrentar eso él por aparte, pero sin desaparecer por completo sus inseguridades. Ahora, me la jodí con los medicamentos, resulta que en internet es muy complicado encontrar qué combinación para el TAR es recomendada, o cuáles, y como no soy médico no me atreví a hacer mi propia combinación, así que me encontré con el Atripla y sentí que era la adecuada. ¿Debería decir algo más? Ah, sí, de aquí en adelante los capítulos puede que sean un poco más extensos, tal vez sean como este —seis mil palabras—, y no tendrán esos hermosos saltos temporales de “al inicio es lunes, pero a medio capítulo pasamos a jueves de la siguiente semana”.  
> También debo recordar que este fic es Angst, así que preparen los pañuelos (?), porque hasta yo siento feito en el pecho cuando leo el mini resúmen que tengo del capítulo 24 y 25. So sad. 
> 
> En fin, creo que es todo, espero estar manejando bien la trama y demás. ¡Ah, cierto! Con la lista, no sé si el formato que utilicé sea aceptado en las plataformas, no creo que se muestre bien el interlineado ni el tachado del texto, si no me permite tachar texto lo indicaré con un [u][/u], ¿Vale? Aparte de, les dejo la imagen del boceto de la lista [http : // i1349 . photobucket . com /albums/p758/PiliKaze/d372f1b3-26b7-4b93-9087-e4c361c10297_zpsvcfzefhb . jpg], y la lista ya hecha y escaneada —en Wattpad la he subido a multimedia— la cual me hizo mi querida MrsZoldyck [Mrs_Zoldyck en AO3], que está en este link: http : // i1349 . photobucket . com /albums/p758/PiliKaze/Lista_positivo_byMay_zps1te2hnry . jpg
> 
> Eso es todo, ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que disfruten del capítulo y la historia en general, y muchas gracias a quien haya leído hasta aquí, todo lo escrito fue muy importante. Hasta una próxima nota de autor. Se despide, su servidor.  
> — KingOfMisery


	7. 1. Vivir con él

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, sé que debía publicar esto a inicios de Julio, pero se me fue el tiempo entre otros eventos y lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora, pero espero poder continuar actualizando como Andrés, una vez al mes. (?) También quiero agradecer a todas las bellas personas que han dejado comentarios, tal vez no he podido responderlos todos, pero los he leído, y prometo que trataré de responder cada uno de ellos si es que se puede. No debería estar publicando esto justo ahora, la mitad del capítulo no está revisada porque mi beta aún lo no acaba, pero soy un desesperado, así que cuando me lo entregue revisado lo voy a editar. 
> 
> En fin, ¡Gracias por leer! Espero disfruten el capítulo.

 

Sus pies descalzos se posicionaron sobre el frío metal, mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba la aguja moverse a gran velocidad y cuando esta se detuvo, soltó en un largo suspiro todo el aire que había retenido, sintiéndose un poco aliviado. Había subido. Se bajó de la balanza con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, saliendo del baño y correteando por la casa hasta llegar con su hermana, la cual se encontraba en la cocina. La abrazó por la espalda, echando todo su peso sobre esta y recibiendo un gruñido como única respuesta.

—Mari, ¿Adivina qué? —Apoyó el mentón en el hombro de su hermana para poder ver mejor su rostro y, sin permitirle siquiera responder, volvió a hablar—. Conseguí subir de peso.

—Eso es genial, Yuuri —Mari se dio media vuelta, envolviendo al menor entre sus brazos y revolviéndole el cabello a modo de felicitaciones—. Es un poco irónico, antes celebrábamos cuando bajabas.

Yuuri la soltó, agitando su diestra de lado a lado a la altura de su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, moviendo una de las sillas y sentándose en ella.

—Los tiempos cambian, Mari, lo de hoy es subir de peso —ante aquella pequeña broma, ambos rieron.

Con el tiempo que había pasado la salud de Yuuri había mejorado, pero su apetito se había visto muy afectado durante el primer mes, provocando que su peso decayera de forma preocupante. Debido a eso, su médico le dejó una dieta, la cual —al contrario de todas las que alguna vez había seguido— buscaba devolverle esas libras perdidas. La emoción en Katsuki al ver que había logrado estabilizar su peso era demasiada y deseaba contarle a todo el mundo de ese logro, porque cuando te das cuenta de que te queda poco tiempo en el mundo comienzas a tomarle importancia hasta a lo más pequeño, y eso era lo que él hacía ahora. _Mira, Mari, logré hacer una grulla que cabe en la punta de mi meñique. Vitya, mira, le pude cortar bien el cabello a Makkachin. Phichit, logré pasar este nivel, ¡Soy el mejor!_

Mari abrió una de las gavetas de la cocina, tomando de esta una pequeña bolsa con un brownie de chocolate en su interior, entregándoselo a su hermano como recompensa por su última gran hazaña.

—Eres todo un campeón, Yuuri —y tras darle un beso en la mejilla se retiró de la habitación.

Se apresuró a destaparlo, dándole la primera mordida mientras con su mano libre le escribía a Phichit lo sucedido, poco a poco el ritmo de sus acciones fue disminuyendo, y antes de pulsar _enviar_ dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. Si se ponía a recordar su vida, él jamás había conseguido ganar algo en cuanto a danza, a pesar de que había viajado a Detroit buscando ser un bailarín reconocido; el logro más grande que Yuuri había conseguido en su carrera había sido el ser escogido por Nikiforov para ayudarle en su programa. Sí, había ganado pequeñas competencias, pero cada vez que lograba aplicar para una competición grande, él mismo acababa saboteando su presentación, cediendo ante los nervios y la inseguridad, ante la cruel ansiedad.

Si Yuuri chequeaba la vieja repisa reservada para sus logros, no encontraría ni un solo premio importante y a pesar de eso Minako siempre dijo que era su _mejor estudiante_. Irónico.

—Yuuri —un canturreo acompañado de un ladrido le hizo dejar a un lado sus pensamientos, levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hasta la entrada donde su pareja le esperaba con ambos brazos abiertos—. Makkachin también quiere un saludo.

Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, riendo al momento en que sintió que le sujetaba por la cintura, alzándole un par de centímetros y dando unas cuantas vueltas, siendo acompañados por los constantes ladridos del caniche. Dos besos en su mejilla fueron suficientes para que Viktor le volviese a dejar en el suelo, permitiéndole agacharse y saludar a su mascota.

—Hoy tengo el día libre, no sé si quieras hacer algo especial —Nikiforov se hincó a su lado—. Podemos ir a comer una crepe, si es que gustas.

—Celebremos, logré subir de peso.

—Bien, entonces será una celebración con _champagne_ incluido —una pequeña risilla por parte de su pareja fue suficiente como para saber que había aceptado—. A todo esto, ¿Y Mari?

—No sé, me dejó comiendo un brownie —el sonido de una notificación le hizo levantarse de golpe, corriendo hacia la cocina para tomar su celular, siendo seguido por Makkachin—. Búscala por allí.

—Infiel —bromeó antes de reír, incorporándose y yendo hacia la habitación de la mayor de los Katsuki.

El sonido de la regadera encendida le hizo saber que no debía entrar; ya luego podría saludarla. Continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Yuuri, sorprendiéndose al ver que esta estaba más ordenada que antes. Su ropero parecía tener menos ropa, y parecía ser esta la que se encontraba dentro de un par de bolsas blancas de plástico que yacían a los pies de su cama; el teclado que siempre había tenido ya no se encontraba, al igual que un par de posters y su tablero de dardos. La mesa para dibujo tampoco estaba, aunque la ausencia de esta hacía que la habitación se viera más amplia.

Viktor se sentó en el borde de su cama, escuchando a lo lejos la voz de Yuuri; seguramente charlaba con Makkachin. Observó la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba a un lado, sobre esta se encontraba el frasco de medicamentos que estaba tomando, junto a un pachón de agua y el estuche de sus gafas.

—Wow, ¿Tú, guardando tus gafas en el estuche? Esa es nueva —habló en voz baja con cierto tono divertido tomando el pequeño estuche entre sus manos—. Y para colmo en un estuche tan viejo y feo… Le compraré uno nuevo.

Con la otra mano sacó su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo, apuntando en las notas que debía comprar un nuevo estuche para anteojos. Dejó el teléfono en la cama alzando la mano con el estuche para verlo mejor, retirando con cuidado unos pequeños pedazos del forro, el cual ya estaba bastante pelado.

—Chico descuidado —alzó la voz, con la intención de que Katsuki le escuchara, recibiendo un simple _¿Eh?_ Como respuesta.

Lo abrió, escuchando un leve rechinar que le hizo fruncir el ceño, notando que por dentro también se estaba pelando. Su expresión cambió al notar el pequeño papel dentro de este, realmente esperaba encontrarse con un pañuelo o algo para limpiar las gafas. Cerró el estuche, dejándolo en la cama con rapidez; sabía que no debía hurgar entre las cosas privadas de Yuuri, y si ese papel estaba en el lugar donde debían ir sus anteojos significaba que él no quería que nadie lo encontrara.

Pero Yuuri ya le había guardado tantos secretos.

—… Solo una ojeada rápida, sí, nada más que eso —se convenció a sí mismo de aquello mientras volvía a tomar el estuche, abriéndolo y dejándolo sobre sus piernas mientras tomaba el papel, desdoblándolo. Rápidamente lo volvió a doblar—. No, no, no, son las cosas de Yuuri, no puedes hacer eso —Alzó su mano para darse un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su nudillo, dispuesto a volver a guardar el papel y fingir que nada de eso había pasado.

Pero al parecer su curiosidad era más grande que el respeto hacia las cosas privadas de su pareja. Lo volvió a desdoblar, comenzando a leer, notando las pequeñas partes que habían estado mojadas, en las cuales la tinta se había corrido un poco.

—Veinte cosas que… —calló, llevando la mano libre sobre sus labios, comenzando a leer cada uno de los puntos que estaban escritos en esa hoja.

Una tenue y amarga sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, y poco a poco las lágrimas le fueron nublando la mirada. Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no le preocupaba el hecho de que Yuuri hubiese hecho una lista como esa, no le gustaba la forma en que su pareja parecía haberse resignado, aceptando con calma el hecho de que iba a morir. _Pero no_ , se suponía que le estaban tratando con medicamentos, él tenía la oportunidad de salvarse. Pero Yuuri parecía _haber perdido toda esperanza_.

Apoyó ambos codos en sus rodillas llevando sus manos sobre su cabello, arrugando un poco la hoja. Él quería darle esperanzas, hacerlo saber que todo iba a estar bien. Pero, ¿Y si no lo estaba? Tal vez él debería hacer lo mismo, prepararse para lo peor y así no llevarse una amarga sorpresa.

Suspiró. Volviendo a tomar su teléfono y dejando la hoja extendida sobre sus piernas mientras abría la cámara. Escuchó los pasos de Makkachin, y tras estos, los de quien seguramente era su pareja. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras se apresuraba a tomar la fotografía, y con manos temblorosas volvió a doblar el papel, metiéndolo rápidamente en el estuche y cerrando el mismo, dejándolo nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche al momento en que el japonés entró a la habitación.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Yuuri se sentó a su lado, ignorando el pulso acelerado y la sonrisa nerviosa del ruso—. Perdona que viniera tan tarde.

—N-no, descuida, no era nada importante —soltó una risilla, aclarando su garganta al notar que estaba sonando demasiado sospechoso—. Bueno, y tú… ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá?

Yuuri apartó la mirada, jugando con sus dedos mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Nada.

Mentira. Viktor la detectó de forma inmediata, sabía que Yuuri había hecho algo que no debía, el problema era que no sabía qué.

—… Está bien —sonrió antes de abrazarlo, intentar sacarle información y regañarlo hubiese sido un poco hipócrita de su parte, más si consideraba que él sí había hecho algo malo—. Mari estaba ocupada, así que la saludaré cuando regresemos, ¿Crees que aceptará cuidar a nuestro hijo?

—No creo que se niegue, y tampoco recuerdo que haya dicho que tenía algo que hacer. Igual, ella es su niñera oficial.

Viktor se levantó, extendiendo su mano para que el japonés la tomara y se levantara, caminando junto a él hasta su armario.

—Hey, hay muy pocas cosas aquí… ¿Y el _Prada_ que te compré? —Su ceño se frunció, Yuuri podía regalar todo su ropero si él lo deseaba, ¡Pero no su _Prada_!— Es caro, ¿Sabes? —Añadió, caminando hacia donde había visto las bolsas plásticas.

—Bueno, con eso… Creo que a muchas de las cosas que tengo no voy a darles un uso, así que no veo el motivo de mantenerlas aquí.

—Katsuki Yuuri, tienes prohibido regalar, donar, vender o lo que sea que planees hacerle a este abrigo.

—Oh, vamos, Vitya, ni que fuera el tuyo.

Caminó hasta donde Nikiforov se encontraba, soltando un suspiro pesado al verle con ambas bolsas abiertas, y toda la ropa regada en el suelo.

— ¡Hey, esto es de _Romeo Gigli_ , no puedes deshacerte de este abrigo! ¡Y esto es _Gucci_! ¡El _Versace_! ¡No te deshagas de mis regalos!

Viktor se levantó con más de la mitad de las prendas entre sus brazos, dejándolas todas sobre la cama, sentándose en esta y comenzando a sacudir una por una, doblando algunas y dejando los abrigos extendidos a un lado.

—Viktor, no es que no me gusten, ¡Amo esa ropa! Pero creo que será un poco absurdo si me quedo con ella —se sentó a su lado, tomando los abrigos que ya estaban extendidos y colocándolos sobre sus piernas—. Alguien más podrá aprovecharla.

— ¡No! ¡¿Por qué alguien más tendría que tener los regalos que te di a ti?! ¡Son tuyos! —El tono de voz usado hizo que Yuuri se encogiera de hombros, apartando la mirada— No voy a dejar que nadie más los tenga, ¡Tú debes usarlos! —añadió aquello mientras le volteaba a ver, tomando las prendas que el menor había puesto sobre sus piernas y dejándolas lejos de él.

—Viktor, son demasiadas cosas, ¿No crees que puedo sobrevivir con la mitad de lo que hay en mi armario?

— ¡Necesitas esto!

—Ya no lo necesito, Vitya, no voy a-

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Viktor arrugó la camisa _Giorgio Armani_ negra que alguna vez fue la preferida de Yuuri, arrojándola al suelo y provocando que Makkachin saliera corriendo de la habitación.

Yuuri permaneció en silencio, logrando escuchar las garras del caniche rascar una puerta, la cual se abrió y cerró de forma rápida y silenciosa. Se agachó un poco para levantar con su diestra el cabello que ahora cubría el rostro de Nikiforov, encontrándose con aquello que le hizo sentir el peor del mundo: Viktor estaba llorando.

—Vitya… Lo siento —murmuró sin fuerzas aquellas palabras, llevando la mirada a algún punto del suelo—, no sabía que te haría sentir tan mal el que regalara esas cosas.

Viktor alzó el rostro para verlo, su ceño aún estaba fruncido y parecía no haber aceptado su disculpa.

—No es la ropa, Yuuri, si quisiera podría comprarte veinte de cada una de estas prendas.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hice que te enojó tanto?

Tras un largo suspiro Viktor se levantó de la cama, pateando la camisa que estaba en el suelo antes de caminar hasta el armario, dándose media vuelta y apoyando la espalda en este. Yuuri le quiso seguir, pero la culpa de haberle hecho sentir mal era tan grande que prefirió permanecer allí, con la mirada baja y los hombros caídos, jugando con sus dedos mientras la ansiedad lo comenzaba a devorar por dentro.

—Esto, Yuuri, este es el problema —señaló los estantes vacíos y la ropa que estaba en el suelo—. Tu teclado ya no está, ni siquiera la mesa de dibujo, ¡Tú amas dibujar paisajes cuando tienes insomnio! ¡Estabas aprendiendo a tocar _Für Elise_! Y ahora no están, es como si… —Su voz acabó por quebrarse, haciendo sentir aún peor al asiático. Mordió su labio inferior, buscando las palabras adecuadas, intentando calmarse al menos un poco— Es como si te hubieras rendido.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, logrando que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaran, nublando su mirada por completo. Separó ambos labios para hablar, pero no consiguió las palabras adecuadas. Sí, él _se había rendido_ , y ahora lo único que quería era aprovechar todos los días e irse sin ningún arrepentimiento; y estaba consciente de lo egoísta que era eso, ante los ojos de cualquiera parecería que el ya no tenía _un motivo por el cual luchar_. Pero lo tenía.

Vitya era su mayor motivo, quería estar para él y redimirse, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que nunca podría remendar todo lo que le había hecho. Odiaba ser realista, porque eso lo hacía saber que de una forma u otra _se iba a morir_ , sin importar cuánto deseara estar allí con Viktor. Por eso estaba siendo tan egoísta, buscando estar con él, recibir sus mimos, pasar cada momento a su lado… Era tan cruel, tan injusto.

—No quiero que te rindas, Yuuri, por favor.

Sollozó, viendo de reojo el estuche que se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche, recordando aquellas palabras que había anotado al final. _Brilla para él_. No estaba cumpliendo aquello, a pesar de que intentaba sonreír y disfrutar cada día con él, no estaba _brillando_ , porque Viktor había notado eso, él ahora sabía que se había rendido por completo.

—… Perdóname.

Alzó lentamente su mirada, sintiendo las pequeñas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, viendo como el ruso negaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de caminar hacia él, acariciándole la mejilla. Entrecerró sus ojos, apegando el rostro a su cuerpo y sintiendo el delicioso aroma de su colonia, escuchando perfectamente la hermosa melodía que creaban los latidos de su corazón. Amaba tanto a Viktor, y por eso odiaba la idea de fallarle, de _no brillar_.

—Yuuri, no quiero que te rindas, no me gusta que pierdas la esperanza —Viktor apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, retirando las lágrimas del rostro de su amado antes de tomar su diestra entre ambas manos, llevándola a la altura de su propio pecho—. Quiero que ambos nos esforcemos juntos, que luchemos y salgamos adelante, que creamos.

— ¿Y si no funciona? —Sollozó tras decir aquello, apretando entre los dedos de su mano libre la sábana de su cama— ¿Qué ocurre si finjo que seguiré viviendo, pero en algún punto muero? ¿Qué hago entonces, Viktor?

— ¡No lo sé! Pero no me gusta verte renunciando a todo.

Viktor llevó la mano del japonés hasta sus labios, dándole un corto beso en sus dedos mientras le escuchaba sollozar. Tal vez no era _Superman_ ni un genio como _Tony Stark_ —solo tenía el dinero—, no podía asegurar el que Yuuri fuese a salir adelante, sabía que las probabilidades eran bajas debido al tiempo en que lo había ocultado, permitiendo que el VIH avanzara, matándolo poco a poco. Viktor no podía asegurarle salud ni vida eterna, ni siquiera podía afirmar que el próximo mes Yuuri estaría con vida… Era como un niño pequeño, creyendo que si seguía diciendo que _cree en las hadas_ estas no morirían. Si seguía diciendo _Yuuri, todo estará bien_ él _no moriría_. Qué tonto era.

Yuuri se inclinó para acercarse a él, retirando su mano y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Aquello dejó sorprendido al ruso, quién solo pudo parpadear un par de veces, viendo con asombro a su pareja.

—Vitya, sé que todo esto te preocupa, y sí, es cierto que me resigné, estoy aceptando que no me queda mucho, pero… —Soltó un corto suspiro, apartando su mirada mientras se forzaba a esbozar una leve sonrisa— No estoy desanimado, estoy buscando disfrutar todo esto, pero si veo que te pones mal siento que estoy siendo un maldito egoísta, porque solo estoy pensando en mí, sin tomar en cuenta el cómo te sentirás.

Hizo hasta lo imposible para contener el llanto, pero no pudo más cuando sintió los brazos de su pareja rodear su cuerpo, y un par de disculpas ser murmuradas en su oído. Así como Yuuri estaba siendo egoísta, Viktor hacía lo mismo; queriendo que Yuuri se esforzara para quedarse con él, ignorando que este prefería aprovechar hasta el último momento de su vida.  Al final de todo ambos eran unos tontos, torpes e ignorantes, quienes habían creído que el mundo era _color de rosa_ , y que habían sido golpeador por la cruel realidad.

_Por la crueldad de un ser humano._

—Lo siento, Yuuri, yo… Yo tengo miedo —Viktor confesó aquello en un murmullo, apegando su rostro en el hombro del menor—. Tengo miedo de tener que vivir sin ti a mi lado.

Se separó, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, viendo directamente a aquellos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban, arrepintiéndose nuevamente de todo lo que había hecho en su vida. Viktor no merecía aquello.

—Lo siento, Vitya, es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera temido tanto tal vez esto podría ser diferente—tomó ambas manos del ruso, colocando estas sobre sus propias piernas, sintiendo el ligero temblor que tenían—. Pero no lo hice, y ahora este cuento va a ser muy corto.

Viktor se incorporó, dejándose caer sobre su pareja la cual ahogó un pequeño grito antes de que su espalda golpease la cama. Las lágrimas aún recorrían sus mejillas, la idea de que todo acabase tan pronto le dolía, perder a Yuuri le dolía, pero a pesar de eso una enorme sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro. Repartió besos en su mejilla, robándole una pequeña risa que le hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y vaya que lo era. Se giró un poco para caer a un lado de Katsuki, acariciando con dulzura su mejilla, aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces hagamos que este sea el mejor cuento de todos —habló en voz baja, notando como la expresión de su pareja cambiaba, y sus ojos nuevamente ganaban ese brillo que él tanto amaba—. Que sea un cuento hermoso, como esos que te venden las películas de _Disney_ , que cualquiera quiera ver en un libro y leerlo una y otra vez.

Yuuri asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas, apegándose a su pareja para poder unir ambas frentes, sintiéndose seguro entre sus brazos.

—Sí, el mejor cuento —repitió aquello mientras cerraba ambos párpados, sintiendo besos sobre su cabello, y las lentas caricias en su espalda.

Viktor le ayudaría a escribir el mejor de los cuentos.

.

.

.

Su mirada se encontraba fija en el techo de su habitación, hacía tres horas que se había despertado, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse y arreglarse. Los pasos fuera de su habitación le robaron un suspiro, ya no podría permanecer en la cama sin hacer nada.

—Yuuri, voy a hacer desayuno, ¿Vas a querer o comerás con Viktor? —Mari se asomó por el marco de la puerta abierta, sujetándose del mismo para no caer.

—Viktor no me dijo nada, así que acepto tu oferta —respondió sin siquiera voltearle a ver, ignorando lo que su hermana dijo antes de retirarse, volviéndole a dejar en la soledad de su habitación.

Dejó pasar varios minutos antes de por fin levantarse, yendo directo al baño para lavarse la cara. El día anterior Viktor le había dicho que salieran, sin darle más detalles, y a pesar de haber quedado con él a las diez Yuuri seguía en bóxer y playera negra —seguramente de Viktor, ya ni lo recordaba—, sin haber desayunado y una expresión que sería digna de una película _zombi_. Aprovechó para también mojar un poco su sudado cabello, intentando peinarlo con sus dedos, enjaguándose luego la boca con agua y escupiendo la misma con rapidez. Tomó con cuidado su labio inferior, tirando levemente de este y encontrándose con aquella molestia que había aguantado desde hacía ya vario tiempo: Aftas.

Gruñó, notando una de gran tamaño la cual parecía estar sangrando, el simple roce del aire le provocaba un terrible ardor. Con el pasar de los días Yuuri se había acostumbrado a tener esas molestias, y debía admitir que ese era el principal motivo por el cual había dejado de aceptar besos por parte del ruso. Claro, este dato Viktor lo desconocía, y debido a esa tonta decisión casi acabó con su relación. Abrió el pequeño estante tras el espejo, tomando el medicamento que siempre utilizaba en aquellos casos, aplicándolo con cuidado sobre la herida y aguantando el dolor de esta. Maldijo entre dientes antes de tapar y volver a guardar el frasco, escupiendo sobre el lavado y dejando caer un poco de agua antes de salir de la habitación.

Mari le llamó a comer al momento en que escuchó su teléfono vibrar, fue directo a su habitación para tomarlo, arrojándolo sobre su cama y corriendo al comedor al leer el mensaje de su pareja, en el cuál decía que estaría allí en veinte minutos o menos —y que llevaría al caniche—.

Se sentó sin decir nada, comenzando a comer grandes bocados de comida, casi atragantándose con esta e ignorando las advertencias de los medicamentos bucales.

—Tranquilo, nadie se lo va a comer, tampoco es una competencia —Mari bajó el periódico que sostenía con su zurda, tomando la taza que tenía enfrente y bebiendo un poco de café. Para ese momento Yuuri ya había acabado con la comida de su plato, y aún con las mejillas repletas cual hámster bebió de su propio café, provocando que un poco se desbordara, corriendo por su mentón—. Ugh, no seas un animal, come como una persona civilizada.

Yuuri esperó a tragar para poder beber lo último que quedaba en su taza, tomando ambos platos y dejándolos en el lavabo antes de limpiarse con el cuello de su playera, provocando que su hermana frunciera el ceño con disgusto.

—Perdón, estoy atrasado.

Sin más salió corriendo de vuelta al baño, encendiendo la regadera mientras se desvestía, entrando y dándose el baño más rápido de toda su vida. Cuando salió y se envolvió en la toalla fue directo al lava manos, tomando su cepillo de dientes y la pasta, sufriendo y maldiciendo al momento en que lo introdujo en su boca.

Escuchó el timbre, y el pánico se apoderó de él. Se apresuró a cepillarse, corriendo aún con el rostro mojado a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe al momento en que escucho la voz de Nikiforov. Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver su ropa, tomó un pantalón de lona negro que encontró a un costado de su cama —suponiendo que estaba limpio—, y se puso la primer camisa que se cruzó en su camino. Arregló su cabello con ambas manos y buscó sus gafas, colocándoselas al momento en que escuchaba a su hermana llamarle desde la sala.

—Voy en un minuto —habló en voz alta mientras abría la puerta, saliendo de la habitación, volviendo adentro al recordar que aún no se colocaba calcetines ni zapatos. Cuando sintió que no olvidaba nada tomó su celular, corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación donde el ruso le esperaba—. Ya estoy.

— ¿Listo para la aventura? —Viktor rió un poco, dejando de acariciar a su mascota para llegar con su pareja y besar su mejilla.

—Siempre que sea contigo.

Mari quedó encargada de Makkachin —como siempre—, le deseó suerte a ambos y pidió que le llevaran algo de comer. Ambos bajaron hasta el parqueo de visitas, entrando al auto de Nikiforov en completo silencio. Cuando este se puso en marcha y la radio estuvo encendida Yuuri sintió que era el momento de preguntar.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

El ruso rió cual niño pequeño, y sin apartar la mirada del frente llevó su dedo índice frente a sus labios.

—Es una sorpresa.

Yuuri bufó, cruzándose de hombros, recibiendo una nueva risa como respuesta.

—Vamos, te va a encantar.

— ¿Quién, que no seas tú, me puede afirmar eso?

Viktor separó ambos labios y alzó un poco su diestra, dispuesto a responder, pero no emitió un solo sonido, permaneciendo en esa posición durante unos segundos para luego devolver la mano al timón, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Pero yo valgo más que cualquier opinión.

—No cuando se trata de sorpresas.

Se recargó en el asiento, alzando su zurda para cambiar la estación de radio, pasando varias antes de dejar una en la cual se podía escuchar a _Muse_. Permaneció todo el camino con la mirada en la ventana, de vez en cuando respondiendo a las cosas que Nikiforov decía, más que todo eran comentarios sobre el día o la canción que estaba sonando. Yuuri volvió a intentar averiguar sobre el lugar al que iban, pero en ambas ocasiones recibió la misma respuesta.

Su emoción aumentó al momento en que ingresaron a la carretera, dejando atrás los grandes edificios de Detroit. Pensó en volver a preguntar, pero se resignó aún antes de hacerlo, sabiendo que el ruso no se lo diría ni porque su vida dependiese de eso. Condujeron unos cuantos kilómetros, no sin antes detenerse en la gasolinera donde Yuuri compró algo para botanear, la velocidad del vehículo se redujo antes de llegar a un gran edificio, y tras recibir la identificación del mayor les permitieron entrar con el auto, adentrándose al sótano hasta que encontraron un lugar donde parquear.

Viktor fue el primero en bajar del auto, y cuando Yuuri iba a hacerlo la puerta le fue abierta, encontrándose con la mano de su pareja.

— ¿Y eso que hoy estás como todo un caballero? —Bromeó, tomando su mano y saliendo del vehículo.

—Tengo mis días.

Ambos caminaron de la mano hasta el pequeño ascensor, subiendo a la planta baja donde una mujer de traje rojo se encontraba, sosteniendo un portafolio negro bajo su brazo.

—Señor Nikiforov, es un gusto verlo —la mujer caminó hasta donde ellos se encontraban, sonriendo de una forma que Yuuri solo había visto en un restaurante de comida rápida—. Lo estaba esperando.

—Sí, disculpe la tardanza, el tránsito en la ciudad estuvo un poco pesado —mintió, riendo por lo bajo mientras Yuuri solo llevaba la mirada al suelo, apenado por ser el verdadero motivo de su tardanza—. Bueno, este es Yuuri.

—Oh, el señor Nikiforov me habló de usted —le extendió la mano por un corto tiempo, luego comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta de vidrio, ingresando un código en la pequeña máquina que yacía a un lado sobre la pared, y luego abrió la puerta—. Hemos preparado todo para que también sea de su gusto, joven Nikiforov.

Yuuri volteó a ver a su pareja con una ceja arqueada, la única respuesta que este le pudo dar fue un guiño acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa. _Otra mentira_.

Ambos la acompañaron en silencio hasta el ascensor que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, la mujer pulsó el botón con el número siete, abriendo luego su portafolio y entregándole unas hojas a Viktor.

—Nuestros apartamentos cuentan con muchos beneficios, usted y su pareja podrán tener recreación y mantener una vida deportiva sin tener que ir a otros lugares.

Las puertas se abrieron, Yuuri les siguió en silencio aún sin entender de lo que ambos hablaban, intentando ver desde lejos lo que decían aquellos papeles. La mujer sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo, abriendo una de las puertas e invitándolos a pasar con un leve movimiento de mano.

—El lugar consta de tres habitaciones, una de estas con baño. Tiene una amplia sala-comedor y una cocina con desayunador, así como un baño de invitados y una vista espléndida.

Caminó lentamente hasta donde se encontraban unas puertas corredizas de vidrio, supuso que aquel lugar era la sala, se veía bastante amplio y, en efecto, la vista era hermosa. Abrió, saliendo al balcón, parecía haber espacio para una pequeña mesa de jardín, tan solo tendrían que cuidar con qué evitar que Makkachin pudiera sufrir algún accidente.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza quiso sacar aquellas ideas de su mente, de un momento a otro había comenzado a imaginar cómo iba a organizar los muebles y demás, y esa ni siquiera era su casa. Viktor le había llevado a ver un apartamento, había dicho que eran esposos, pero jamás habían hablado sobre mudarse juntos. Eso siempre había estado en su mente, y en ningún otro lugar.

Apoyó las manos en los barrotes, y lentamente fue agachándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, pegando su frente al metal el cual se encontraba algo cálido debido al sol. El amanecer podría apreciarse desde ese balcón, la simple idea de estar allí, con Nikiforov, dentados a las cinco de la mañana le robó un suspiro, uno de esos que dejaba escapar cuando Viktor le invitaba a un café, o le llevaba un regalo a la escuela de danza, entregándole al final una carta que solo podía leer cuando estuviese en casa. Aquel lugar era hermoso, un sueño que él jamás creyó se fuese a cumplir.

Pero seguramente estaban allí porque Viktor se mudaría. Solo, con Makkachin.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de forma pesada, ignorando los pasos que se fueron acercando por detrás. Viktor se sentó a su lado, apoyando ambas manos en el piso e inhalando de forma profunda.

—Este lugar es hermoso, ¿No crees?

Yuuri frunció ambos labios de forma leve, encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

—No sabía que ibas a mudarte… Queda muy lejos de donde yo estoy.

Sintió la mano del ruso posarse sobre la propia, y con movimientos cortos se fue arrastrando hasta poder recostarse en su pecho, siendo envuelto por sus brazos y recibiendo dulces caricias en su cabello.

—No me gusta la idea de que vivas tan lejos —añadió, alzando el rostro para poder ver a su pareja, notando como este le veía de reojo antes de asentir.

—A mí tampoco, quisiera vivir muy cerca de ti, poder estar cerca para cuando más me necesites, sin importar si el motivo es totalmente absurdo —besó su frente, suspirando por lo bajo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece el lugar?

Gruñó al momento en que se levantaba, caminando de vuelta a la habitación y apoyándose en la pared, siendo seguido por Viktor quien se encargó de volver a cerrar la puerta.

—Sí, es muy lindo y todo, pero… ¿Piensas comprar esto? Tu apartamento es hermoso, Viktor, no creo que necesites uno nuevo.

Nikiforov llegó a su lado, encogiéndose de hombros y mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar soltar una risilla.

—No, yo no lo necesito. Tú sí.

Yuuri le volteó a ver en silencio, con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras terminaba de procesar lo que el mayor le había dicho. Poco a poco sus párpados se fueron abriendo, sus labios se separaron de forma leve pero no dijo nada, no tenía palabras para responder a aquello.

—P-pero no quiero vivir tan lejos de ti —pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y ante esas palabras Viktor por fin soltó la carcajada, abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla repetidas veces.

—No hablo solo de ti, bobito —se separó un poco, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del japonés quien había logrado controlar las lágrimas—. Quiero vivir contigo, Yuuri.

 _Imposible_. Las lágrimas volvieron, y esta vez resbalaron por sus mejillas, robándole pequeños sollozos que para Viktor resultaron adorables. Las intentó limpiar con su mano, pero apenas retiraba algunas nuevas lágrimas volvían a humedecer su rostro.

— ¿Es broma? Vitya

Viktor le volvió a abrazar, atreviéndose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, recibiendo un quejido como respuesta, mas no un rechazo ni reclamo.  Acarició su cabello de forma lenta, esperando a que el llanto cesara y pudieran hablar bien sobre tan importante decisión.

—Jamás bromearía contigo sobre algo tan importante como lo es nuestro futuro.

Tras aquellas palabras Yuuri alzó la mirada, realmente deseaba besarlo, quedarse a su lado por siempre y hasta su último suspiro, pero en aquellos momentos eso no era posible, y —por suerte— Viktor lo sabía. Se apoyó en sus hombros sin previo aviso, impulsándose para envolver ambas piernas en su cadera, sintiendo como las manos del ruso bajaban de forma rápida para sujetarle por los muslos. Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, soltando una risilla al sentir como el mayor giraba, ambos muriendo de ganas por hacer algo más.

Ambos conscientes de que eso no era posible.

Viktor caminó por el pasillo del apartamento, entrando a lo que Yuuri asumió era la habitación principal, dejándose caer de sentón en el suelo a pesar de los reclamos que este le dio. Entrecerró ambos párpados al sentir las caricias en su mejilla, acomodándose en los muslos del ruso e inclinándose levemente hacia atrás hasta quedar recostado contra sus rodillas. Viktor se inclinó hacia el frente, uniendo ambas frentes aún sin detener las caricias.

—Entonces, ¿Te gusta la idea de vivir aquí?

Yuuri dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Si es contigo yo aceptaría vivir en cualquier lugar.

—Decidido, mañana nos mudamos a una hermosa cueva que encontré en las montañas —un golpe en su hombro le robó una carcajada—. Hey, eso fue agresivo, tú dijiste que cualquier lugar.

—No abuses, Nikiforov.

Se inclinó para recostarse en su pecho, escuchando su pulso golpear con fuerza, sintiendo sus labios pegados en su coronilla. En aquellos días Yuuri había aprendido a apreciar aún más esos momentos tan insignificantes, cada mirada o palabra que Viktor le dedicara, hasta el más mínimo suspiro era valioso para él. Quería conservar esos hermosos recuerdos hasta el último momento. Quería escribir estos detalladamente en su cuento. Yuuri cerró ambos párpados, sintiendo sobre su piel la calidez del sol mañanero que atravesaba la ventana, escuchando la lenta respiración del hombre al que más amaba en todo el mundo. Lo amaba, y por él estaba dispuesto a ir a cualquier lugar, sin importar qué tan absurdo fuese, porque sabía que Viktor haría lo mismo por él, cediendo ante sus tontos caprichos y concediendo cada uno de sus deseos.

No necesitó decirlo en voz alta, en aquellos momentos ya podía sentir que estaba en su hogar, aquel lugar que solo sería de ellos dos, y de nadie más. Ya podía imaginar las mañanas de verano, encontrándose con aquel rostro somnoliento y una encantadora sonrisa, la cual seguramente sería acompañada por un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Deseaba todo y mucho más que eso, una vida entera con Viktor, momentos hermosos que atesoraría como cada uno de sus regalos, disfrutando el amor de aquel hombre al cual jamás mereció, pero que tenía a su lado. Amaba a Viktor como a nadie, y deseaba estar cada segundo con él, escribir ese cuento y cumplir aquellos deseos hasta el último momento.

Hasta el último respiro.


End file.
